


Cherry Blossom [Flor de cerezo]

by LithSavMac



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: AU, Almas gemelas, Marca de almas gemelas, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Transtorno de ansiedad, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithSavMac/pseuds/LithSavMac
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un florista que vive un poco más alejado de su ciudad natal, Hasetsu. Debido a su condición de omega y a su divorcio, le ha sido muy difícil encontrar un empleo. Su pasado lo sigue persiguiendo en sueños y está tratando de superar su transtorno de ansiedad.Victor Nikiforov es un empresario de compañías de artistas y modelaje. No solo es dueño de dichas compañías, también es actor y es muy conocido por sus amores fugaces, un completo alfa playboy. Su éxito le ha traído fama y millones, sin embargo, su soledad y depresión solo se han profundizado más.Faltos de amor y atención, faltos de una esperanza en sus vidas,¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para alcanzar a tu alma gemela?





	1. Flores & Esencias: Un ramo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar alguna historia. Espero que podéis darle amor y seguir conmigo hasta el final.
> 
> This is the first time I published one of my own stories. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, give it love and stay with me until the end.

Una campanilla sonó, avisando que un cliente había llegado. Entró a la florería sin percatarse del letrero que decía "Cerrado". Para ser aún cerca del medio día, al parecer, la florería abría más tarde que otras y además, estaba más alejada de la ciudad. Victor tenía prisa, su prima iba a matarlo por haber olvidado comprar el ramo; su boda sería dentro de una hora y le había pedido, por no decir, exigido desde hace semanas que le comprara el ramo específicamente de aquella florería.  

La fachada de aquel lugar era sencilla pero agradable por sus toque rústicos, una casa de madera al estilo holandés y junto a ella, un gran jardín con distintas flores, colores y texturas; que bordeaba el lado izquierdo de la casa hasta dar con un extenso jardín trasero. El jardín de enfrente estaba rodeado por cercas de madera pintadas de blanco, delante de ellas había unas enormes letras de madera: "Love's Garden".  

La florería estaba muy apartada de lo que era la ciudad de Hatetsu. Era muy reconocida por sus arreglos florales y en especial, por las esencias y las sensaciones que todas las distintas flores transmitían; algunos vecinos decían que eran mágicas porque para ellos, las flores adoraban a su cuidador. También se decía que el dueño de aquella florería era demasiado tímido pero lo que hacía que todos en aquel pequeño pueblo lo quisieran, era su amabilidad y su carisma.  

Victor Nikiforov había viajado a Japón desde hacía un mes por asuntos de trabajo. Era un exitoso empresario–modelo de las compañías de modelaje "Eros" y de artistas "Agape". Su plan original era solo quedarse cerca de mes y medio para luego regresar a Rusia, sin embargo, recibió la invitación de matrimonio de su prima y tuvo que quedarse por más tiempo. El futuro esposo era japonés así que tenía sentido que decidiera casarse en Japón y no en Rusia. Aunque no negaría que se le hizo algo extraño que la boda fuera como normalmente se hace en el occidente. 

—¿Hay alguien? -preguntó con cierta duda en la voz mientras observaba el lugar buscando a alguna persona que pudiera atenderle. Todo estaba en silencio. "Quizás debería ver por la parte trasera", pensó Victor mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Los minutos le parecían segundos. Debía comprar ya el ramo e irse lo más rápido a la ceremonia. Al lado del vestíbulo, había una conexión hacia un largo pasillo donde se podía ver el jardín que rodeaba la casa. Era simplemente hermoso. Dicho pasillo conectaba hacia el jardín trasero donde vio a un joven de espaldas mientras cargaba una pequeña maceta con una flor de girasol. 

—¿Disculpe, es el dueño? –fue una simple pregunta, no había razón para asustarse ¿verdad? El joven vestía unas botas especiales de hule para evitar tropezarse en el barro, sus jeans pegados al cuerpo y su polo blanco de manga corta solo hacía resaltar su figura esbelta y por tanto, sus pequeños hombros le daba un aire infantil. Por detrás, se veía frágil, pero para el deleite de Victor, su trasero era redondo y bien marcado. El joven castaño se asustó mucho por tan solo escuchar una voz masculina en el silencio de su jardín. La fuerza de sus dedos se debilitó y la maceta que cargaba en sus manos cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.  

Victor notó que los hombros se alzaron un poquito cuando saltó del susto por su causa. Estuvo por disculparse cuando el joven castaño giró mitad de su cuerpo hacia esa peculiar voz masculina y la esencia de sus nervios afloraron tan repentidamente que una ola de feromonas de un omega golpeó con violencia la nariz y la cordura de Victor, porque él era un alfa. Olía delicioso. “No puedo imaginarme cómo olería si estuviera en celo", pensó su lado alfa posesivo e insaciable. No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Trató mentalmente de ignorar el olor, joder, era endemoniadamente exquisito. 

El castaño de anteojos, por su parte, se le notaba alterado. De los nervios, sus mejillas denotaban un precioso carmín y los dedos le temblaba. Empezó a sudar frío y su piel se volvió más pálida de lo normal en solo segundos; aún en su estado intentó dialogar— Sí, ¿se le ofrece algo? –se podía oír la voz temblorosa y el miedo en  sus palabras. Notó con rapidez que su visitante era un alpha y su ansiedad solo aumentaba más. La esencia de angustia se hacía más fuerte y Victor se vio tentado a abrazarlo, la necesidad de proteger de los alfas lo tenía muy presente. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando una tercera y furiosa voz se oyó.  

—¡Largo! –Un joven de piel morena y de pelo azabache, un poco más alto que el castaño, se hizo presente luego de haber salido de la casa a toda velocidad y posicionarse delante del castaño. Era un beta. Traía consigo una gran casaca y olía a la esencia de un alfa. Victor se extrañó– Phich-Phichit, no, no es lo que cre –intentó hablar el omega pero el nombrado lo ignoró- ¡Largo! ¿No vio el letrero de "Cerrado"? Usted, no debe estar aquí, ¡largo! –Phichit mostraba una expresión sumamente seria y de disgusto mientras arropaba al castaño con el abrigo, en ningún momento le quitó la mirada a Victor. El observado, se sentía como si fuera un ladrón, alguien indeseable; parpadeó sin comprender. El omega seguía temblando. 

—Discúlpeme, yo solo venía por un ramo... –Intentó articular palabra alguna, sin embargo, fue cortado también– Ya hemos oído la misma excusa varias veces, ¿nos crees idiotas? ¡Largo o llamaré a la policía! –Victor se sentía perdido, al parecer lo estaban confundiendo con un acosado o algo similar. Intentó hablar de nuevo pero esta vez, fue el castaño quién lo hizo con un hilo de voz lo suficientemente audible– Phichit... –sus manos se aferraron al brazo del moreno y este volteó a verlo, cambiando su semblante de enojo a preocupación– Él... él no es uno de ellos, jamás lo he visto por aquí, atiéndelo, por favor –Phichit ignoró al alfa presente y tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos acongojado tras notar la temperatura del otro– Yuuri... estás helado. Vale, lo atenderé pero ve adentro y no salgas hasta que te busque ¿si? -el castaño asintió y se retiró luego de hacerle una pequeña venía al cliente. 

Victor no entendía lo que sucedía, tampoco el porqué tenía una pequeña sensación de enojo y ¿celos? que inundó su cuerpo. Era extraño. Quizás simplemente es el instinto de los alfa, pensó sin darle mucha importancia. Siguió con la mirada al castaño, “Yuuri”, hasta que se adentró a la casa. Cuando volvió a ver al moreno notó que tenía una clara mueca de molestia. ¿Él que había hecho?– ¿Qué tipo de ramo estas buscando? –preguntó un Phichit muy irritado, cruzado de brazos– No puedes estar aquí, sígueme –y sin esperar una réplica, Phichit se adentró por el pasillo que Victor usó para llegar al jardín. 

Phichit no estaba muy seguro sobre porqué el gran modelo y rompe ovarios de hombres y mujeres estuviera en la florería de Yuuri. Él estaba metido en las redes sociales y sabían quien era, a diferencia de Yuuri que había decidido aislarse de la tecnología. Resopló incómodo, no es que odiaría al gran Victor Nikiforov pero sabía que su debilidad eran los omegas y no deseaba ver a su mejor amigo en las piernas de un playboy– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó aún arisco luego de haberse puesto unos guantes especiales tras llegar a la parte delantera. Victor, por su parte, sentía que era odiado sin razón– Un ramo de rosas azules, es para un matrimonio –respondió simplemente, intentado entender el comportamiento de Phichit.

El moreno se encontraba detrás de una pequeña mesa donde tenía sus utensilios, listos para armar un ramo cuando la respuesta del peli plateado lo dejó anonado– ¿Me estás pidiendo rosas azules para matrimonio sin haber hecho una pre-orden? –Victor no entendió, Phichit se dio cuenta por la cara de confusión que traía el peli plateado. Suspiró en resignación– Los pedidos de ramos para matrimonio, especialmente de rosas azules, se hacen un mes antes. En esta época del año, su brote no es común –Victor no sabía qué hacer, ahora entendía porqué su prima le había insistido tanto con el tema del ramo.

Miró de nuevo su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para la ceremonia, si no se iba ya, sería hombre muerto– Dices que especialmente en esta época no hay flores azules, ¿qué hay de las rojas? – Phichit respondió automáticamente– Puedo hacerla ahora mismo, las rojas son las más comunes, demoraré 5 cinco minutos –Sin decir más, el moreno fue a escoger las rosas rojas más frescas que hubiera en el jardín, entró de nuevo a la florería y se sentó con las rosas en la mesa para empezar a hacer el ramo. Victor aún sentía curiosidad por el castaño, aunque no estaba seguro si el encargado le respondería.

—El dueño, Yuuri… ¿estará bien? –preguntó Victor tanteando el terreno. Phichit dirigió su mirada a él apenas oyó el nombre de su mejor amigo e hizo una mueca– Siento sonar grosero –empezó el moreno, volviendo a su labor con mucha más rapidez, deseaba que ese hombre se fuera de una vez– Pero no creo que los asuntos del dueño le conciernan a usted, un simple desconocido… aquí tienes –le entregó el ramo con una decoración delicada y elegante, aunque tuvo ganas de tirárselo en la cara. Victor tomó el ramo en sus manos, realmente sentía que las flores estaban vivas, era una sensación indescriptible– No es necesario que pague ahora mismo, deposite el dinero a esta cuenta y eso será todo.

El moreno le pasó una pequeña nota con un número de cuenta bancaria. Victor creyó firmemente que lo estaba intentado correr del lugar– El depósito solo lo hacen los clientes de confianza, tu eres un caso especial, simplemente ya puedes irte –Al peli plata ya no le estaba gustando el tono del más bajo– Para ser un trabajador de este bonito lugar, eres irrespetuoso ¿así tratas a todos tus clientes? –Phichit le sacó la lengua– No, solo contigo. Y si me preguntas porqué, la respuesta es esta: tú eres un alfa y los alfas playboy como tú no están permitidos aquí.

El entrecejo de Victor se marcó, solo guardando compostura– ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Un beta creyéndose el dueño de esta florería? –Phichit lo encaró, molesto– No regreses ¿entiendes? Olvídate que viste al dueño, olvídate de él –Victor estuvo por protestar cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo en el piso de arriba. Phichit se alarmó y empezó a empujar a Victor hacia afuera del local– ¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ey! –Phichit solo lo ignoraba, cuando vio que ya estaba afuera, le dio una última advertencia– No regreses, nunca regreses –y cerró la puerta de vidrio con cerrojo. Le dio una última mirada a Victor y se alejó del cristal para salir corriendo hacia donde provenía el ruido.

“Victor no se merece a Yuuri, aún cuando es su alma gemela”, pensó el moreno mientras subía escaleras arriba en busca de su mejor amigo, “Su futuro solo es… “

Victor se quedó pasmado frente a la puerta principal, ahora cerrada. ¿Por qué debería olvidarse del dueño? Eso solo había hecho despertar su curiosidad. “Volveré, volveré y descubriré cuál es el misterio del dueño… de Yuuri”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dime lo que piensas en los comentarios, me importan mucho <3  
> Tell me what do you think in comments, they are very important to me <3


	2. Miedos & Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El interés de Victor aumenta con los rumores que oye por Chris.
> 
> Phichit está preocupado de cómo enfrentar esta situación.
> 
> ¿Qué decidirá cada uno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy un poco enferma debido a algunos antibióticos que estoy tomando, así que si hay faltas ortográficas, mis disculpas. Lo corregiré.

Victor se había atrasado 10 minutos cuando llegó a la ceremonia. Debido a su demora, su prima le dio un sermón en la recepción luego que la boda finalizara. La mayoría de los invitados eran alfas y algunos betas, pero no había presencia de ningún omega. Por tal razón, el peli plata estaba muerto del aburrimiento, sentado en una de las mesas que le habían asignado junto a sus familiares. Si no había ningún omega con el cual jugar, no encontraba lo divertido de asistir a las bodas. Suspiró tras tomar un poco de su copa de Champagne. Quizás debió haber traído a uno de los modelos omegas de su compañía con el cual estaba tonteando recientemente. No porque estuviera enamorado, sencillamente era una ayuda en sus momentos de calentura.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro– _¡Viktya!_ –Victor reconoció la voz y se volteó sonriendo– Christophe, ¿no estabas en Francia buscando a tu alma gemela? –con un tono juguetón, siguió molestándolo– ¿O quizás me extrañabas? –Chris solo se rió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, también con una copa en mano de alcohol– Si sigues diciendo eso, pensarán que vine solo a secuestrarte –Chris y Victor eran primos lejanos pero se llevaban bien y habían dormido juntos unas cuantas veces, eso debería haber sido un escándalo en la familia, sin embargo, como eran alfas, pues les daba igual, con tal que no fuera un omega. Victor estaba señalado como la oveja negra por juguetear con omegas cuanto quería; en ese sentido, su familia prefería guardar silencio y hacer oídos sordos. 

–No me importaría si lo hicieras por lo que resta de la recepción –respondió el peli plata coqueto mientras Chris solo se reía con ganas– ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿Estabas jugueteando otra vez? –preguntó el rubio cruzando sus piernas, mirándolo inquisitivamente, conocía Victor y sabía que él podía ser un rompecorazones muy frío pero jamás impuntual. Ambos hombres en traje atraían la atención de los invitados, no solo por su belleza, sino porque muchos desearían estar entre sus brazos. Como una cinta rebobinándose, los eventos del medio día vinieron a su mente e hizo una pequeña mueca– No, tuve un encuentro incómodo con uno de los trabajadores en la florería donde compré el ramo –ladeó la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su copa. Chris se extrañó– ¿Acaso te lo follaste frente a los clientes?

No solo Victor, sino también algunas personas de su mesa casi escupieron su bebida, salvo que Victor se atoró y empezó a toser estrepitosamente. Vale, era todo lo que quisieran pero tampoco era tan inmoral– Okay, eso no pasó por lo que veo –añadió el rubio divertido. Victor negó luego de tranquilizarse– No, no fue eso… La verdad, yo no entendí que había hecho mal. ¿Conoces la florería que está a las afueras de Hasetsu? –Chris lo observó con más interés– Sí, sé que el dueño es un omega y las personas de aquella ciudad parece que le tienen mucho aprecio, aún cuando es un omega. ¿Por qué? ¿Fuiste a esa lugar a comprar el ramo? –Victor asintió con sorpresa, el tono de Chris le hizo intuir que no debió haber ido– ¿Por qué pones esa cara como si hubiera sido una mala idea haberlo hecho?

Todo este asunto lo estaba dejando aturdido, ¿qué tenía de especial ese lugar? Era una simple florería y aunque el dueño era una delicia de omega, ¿por qué tanta importancia?– Corren muchos rumores sobre ese lugar, _Viktya_. Para empezar, Hasetsu es una ciudad donde viven más betas que omegas y alfas. Los betas se llevan bien con los omegas y no toleran el abuso de los alfas –eso no tenía mucho relevancia para el peli plata, Chris resopló al ver la ceja alzada de Victor– En pocas palabras, se dice que cada alfa que ha visto al dueño de esa florería se ha quedado hipnotizado y siempre han intentado clamarlo como su omega. Nadie sabe cómo lo hace, otros dicen que los tiene a sus pies porque es una puta. 

Los calificativos de “puta”, “perra” y demás eran la descripción de cómo su familia veía a los omega, así que Victor no se inmutaba por ello. Lo único que le parecía curioso fuera la imagen tan “inmoral” que tenía Chris, no calzaba con lo que él había presenciado– Yo lo he visto, cara a cara y… es completamente diferente a cómo lo describes, Chris –el rubio casi se cae de la silla. Dejó su copa en la mesa y tomó a Victor de los hombros– Ni se te ocurra volver a ese lugar, te vas a meter en grandes problemas –Victor no entendía porqué tanto escándalo– ¿Por qué es tan malo regresar? –el rubio regresó a su antigua posición, masajeándose la cien– Ese omega fue la esposa de Seung Gil, el actor coreano, tu competencia –Victor se quedó estupefacto, él y Seung Gil se odiaban mutuamente– Estuvieron casados por al menos dos años, luego se divorciaron.

El mundo sí que era pequeño. Si Yuuri estuvo casado con un alfa, ¿por qué sus feromonas seguían afectando a los demás alfas? ¿Seung Gil nunca lo marcó?– Por ese entonces, todavía no era tan famoso como ahora, pero la noticia fue tendencia durante semanas. Los cercanos a Seung Gil decían que ese omega le había sido infiel y que había abortado a los gemelos que esperaba sin su consentimiento –Victor se quedó en shock, la persona a la que había visto se veía muy vulnerable ante un alfa, en cuestión, él. Esta contradicción solo hizo que el interés de Victor creciera aún más, él había visto al dueño, a Yuuri, asustado de estar frente a un alfa. No creía que fuera “puta” si no era capaz de siquiera compartir el mismo espacio con uno. Posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, pensativo– Oh, por favor, dime que no estas pensando en ir a verlo –Chris estimaba mucho a su primo, no deseaba verlo envuelto en un escándalo.

El peli plata solo sonrió inocentemente– Solo iré a saciar mi curiosidad~ Su esencia era una exquisitez, omegas con tal esencia solo hay en cada millón –Chris suspiró, si bien sabía que Victor era muy liberal, esta vez estaría jugando con fuego. Él y Seung Gil se odiaban a muerte, ellos habían tenido un escándalo hacía tan solo menos de cuatro meses; se habían peleado en un set de grabación de una película y por tanto, no solo el rodaje se canceló, sino también los denunciaron por haber dañado material del lugar donde grababan las escenas. Muchos rumores circularon alrededor de Victor acerca de que era un alfa con mal temperamento y que tenía arranques de ira incontrolables; obviamente eran mentiras, sin embargo, debido a eso, hubo un tiempo en el que no querían contratarlo. Chris deseaba que Victor no fuera demasiado lejos esta vez.

 

 

 

** En Hasetsu, luego que Victor se fuera… **

Phichit subió escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello, temía por lo que Yuuri pudiera hacer estando solo. Él había empezado a vivir con su mejor amigo desde hacía dos años luego que Yuuri se divorciara y se mudara a la casa actual. Las condiciones deplorables en las que había encontrado a Yuuri tras la ruptura hubieran roto el corazón de hasta la persona más fría del mundo. Totalmente delgado, por no decir “desnutrido”; hematomas, unas más recientes que otras por todo el cuerpo; marcas de abuso sexual, unas ojeras que decían claramente que no dormía desde hacía mucho y lo que más le dolió a Phichit fue descubrir que la mirada de Yuuri se había opacado, como si solo fuera un muñeco sin vida. Ya no quedaba rastro de la motita de dulzura que era Yuuri. 

Otro estruendo se volvió a escuchar, como si hubieran lanzado una pelota a un sin fin de cristales– ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Basta! –gritó afligido el moreno una vez que encontró la habitación donde Yuuri estaba lanzando todo frasco de vidrio que encontraba para lanzarlo hacia “él”. La imagen de su ex esposo lo atormentaba, aunque fuera algo psicológico, Yuuri seguía temiendo de Seung Gil y alucinaba con tenerlo en la misma habitación, que lo iba a herir y el castaño se volvía histérico. Yuuri vio a Phichit pero lo confundió con su ex esposo, por tanto, empezó a gritar mientras lloraba y le rogaba que lo dejara en paz. A Phichit le dolía ver a su mejor amigo en ese tipo de crisis, donde la figura de Seung Gil seguía existiendo– Yuuri, soy Phichit, baja eso –habló el moreno con tranquilidad, lo que menos quería era que Yuuri se hiriera en su estado de crisis.

–No mientas… sniff… Seung Gil… déjame vivir tranquilo… sniff –Yuuri sollozaba, quería dejar de verlo, no lo quería más en su vida. En su mano, tenía un perfume de vidrio y pensaba usarlo contra “Seung Gil” cuando era solo Phichit. El moreno dio un paso muy pequeño hacia Yuuri y este retrocedió, su cuerpo temblaba mucho– Yuuri, escúchame, soy Phichit, Seung Gil ya no está más aquí, quiero ayudarte, por favor, baja eso –Pero el de anteojos se exaltó más– ¡Mentira! ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame vivir tranquilo!–Yuuri retrocedió como animalito herido hasta tocar la pared, Phichit se forzó a mismo a convencerse que la única manera de resolver su crisis era usar la fuerza aunque no quisiera. Rápidamente se acercó a tomarle de las muñecas haciendo que botara el frasco de vidrio pero, a consecuencia, Yuuri intentó desesperadamente por librarse de su agarre.

Yuuri cayó al piso, sus fuerzas se iban y empezó a ver puntitos negros mientras su audición decaía. Su piel se había vuelto gris y sus labios azules, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Phichit no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara. En ese momento, tuvo la visión de ver a Emil ingresando a la casa; sin dudarlo empezó a gritar– ¡Emil! ¡Trae la inyección de emergencia! –de alguna manera, logró inmovilizar las piernas de Yuuri y sus brazos contra el suelo. Emil, al escuchar la voz de su pareja, subió al segundo piso corriendo con la meta de encontrar la jeringa y la medicación que estaba en el baño del cuarto de Yuuri. Cuando entró a la habitación del dueño, vio a su moreno encima de Yuuri, intentando detener cualquier movimiento que pudiera herirlo– ¡Rápido, si se desmaya entrará en estado de Shock! –urgió Phichit a su prometido.

Emil no perdió ni un segundo. Fue al baño de Yuuri a por la inyección. La cargó con facilidad, sabía que debía mostrarse sereno si no quería alterar más a los dos. Regresó a la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre. Yuuri solo veía a dos Seung Gil tratando de sujetarlo, pataleó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba– Perdóname, Yuuri –mencionó un Emil conmocionado, con un tono de tristeza antes de clavarle la inyección en el brazo. Había conocido a Yuuri cuando Phichit y él ya estaban saliendo y quería presentarle a su mejor amigo. Se había encariñado con él así como Phichit lo hacía, así que para Emil, era ver a su hermanito menor sufriendo. No pasaron ni más de cinco segundos cuando Yuuri se quedó dormido por el sedante. Phichit abrazó el cuerpo de su amigo, sollozando– Lo siento mucho, Yuuri, lo siento mucho –se sentía tan impotente de no saber cómo curar el corazón roto de su mejor amigo. 

Pasaron largas horas luego del incidente. Emil y Phichit trasladaron el cuerpo de Yuuri a su cama y lo arroparon, limpiaron el desastre en su habitación y ahora estaban en la cocina, esperando a que el menor despertara. Phichit miraba su móvil pero estaba ausente. Emil se dio cuenta de ello mientras le servía un trozo de lasaña que ambos habían preparado tras haber puesto en orden lo anterior. Dejó el plato delante del moreno y besó su frente, cariñoso– No pienses mucho, corazón. Despertará y lo mimaremos que se hartará ¿vale? –el alfa se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de la cintura para poder sentarlo en su regazo, el moreno no protestó, sino que recibió bien la invitación y sonrió, contento de ser acurrucado por su alfa. Quizás era un beta, pero podía sentir el afecto y protección de su pareja– Sonreíste, ¿sabes que tanto Yuuri como yo adoramos que sonrías? –el beta se rió, dejando un besito en la mejilla de su alfa. De verdad amaba a su pareja, Emil aceptó a su mejor amigo como parte de su vida y eso significaba mucho para él. A veces sentía que eran una pequeña familia, cuidando de su hijo.

Emil cortó un pedazo de lasaña y se lo dio en la boca a Phichit, siempre tan atento y romántico de manera tan sutil que sus pequeños gestos siempre hacían que Phichit se derritiera en sus brazos– Llegaste en el momento oportuno, no como yo, que reaccioné tarde –hizo un pequeño puchero tras recordar el instante donde tuvo la visión de Yuuri y Victor en el jardín mientras él estaba recién levantándose. Phichit ya sabía que algún día su mejor amigo se encontraría con Victor, más nunca cuándo, sus visiones cambiaban dependiendo de las desiciones de los involucrados, así que había infinidades de situaciones y era incierto en qué momento sucedería. Cuando vio la imagen de Victor en su visión, se desesperó. Había tenido visiones de Victor desde el año pasado y había descubierto que era el alma gemela de Yuuri en uno de sus sueños premonitorios. 

Phichit era muy reservado en cuanto a hablar del futuro, Emil respetaba eso– ¿Me contarás qué sucedió para que Yuuri entrar en crisis de nuevo? –abrazó a Phichit, dándole mucha comodidad. El moreno suspiró y se cruzó de brazos– Ese idiota de Victor por fin apareció, y yo que quería evitar que se encontraran… mi visión llegó tarde –estaba siendo un poco caprichoso pero su pareja solo se rió suavemente– Te dije que no podrías hacerlo, si ya lo habías visto varias veces… ¿se reconocieron como almas gemelas? –Phichit negó con la cabeza– No, Yuuri estaba muy asustado que posiblemente no sintió el tirón de su alma gemela. Y Victor tampoco dio señal de haberse dado cuenta, parece que tanto sexo le afectó –añadió molesto como un niño haciendo mohines– Corazón, sé que no lo quieres cerca pero intenta ser lo más imparcial.

El moreno cortó otra pieza de lasaña y se la dio ahora a Emil, en la boca– Quisiera hacerlo, pero vi muchas cosas que Victor haría y que eso lastimaría mucho a Yuuri, no quiero eso. No se lo merece. Victor solo jugará con él, ¿por qué le tocó alguien así de alma gemela? –Emil comió el pedazo de comida, dejando que el silencio se adueñara del ambiente un momento– No decidimos a quién amaremos, si Victor apareciera de nuevo, prometo ayudarte a evitar que tenga mucho contacto con Yuuri. No sabemos cómo es su corazón, quien sabe, quizás podría enamorarse de nuestro “bebé” –picó la mejilla de su novio, quien se quedó pensativo– No lo creo, Victor solo ve a los omegas como juguetes, y ya has visto que se ha metido en muchos escándalos por eso… pero le cederé el voto de la duda hasta que me dé buenas razones para correrlo de nuevo.

Emil se sorprendió– ¿Lo corriste? –Phichit le sonrió orgulloso de su travesura– Sí, lo hice… No me mires así, tuve mis razones. La esencia de Yuuri se esparció mucho y noté que ese mujeriego se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Tuve que usar una de tus casacas para calmar a Yuuri, el que impregnaras tu esencia en ese abrigo hizo que Yuuri se tranquilizara un poco. Te dije que sí serviría algún día~ –Emil besó su cuello– Vale, vale, cumpliré nuestra apuesta, te compraré otro hamster. No te preocupes mucho, si algo sucede, nosotros estaremos para Yuuri –Phichit alzó los brazos como un niño pequeño, feliz de conseguir lo que quería– ¡Sí! ¡Tendremos más bebés! La familia se agranda cada año, me pregunto qué debería apostar ahora…

La pareja se distrajo platicando, aunque en el fondo de Phichit, seguía sintiéndose responsable de lo sucedido. Jamás perdonaría a Seung Gil, jamás. Abusar de su voz comando, de su voz de alfa solo hizo sufrir a Yuuri, obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería. Se auto prometió que hasta el día en el que su mejor amigo se volviera enamorar, él cuidaría de él y su prometido lo ha apoyado desde entonces. ¿Qué haría con Victor? Al menos, intentaría no ser tan borde con él… por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusar de la voz comando está prohibido en este fic. Solo se puede usar cuando se quiere quiere proteger, calmar y/o salvar la vida de un omega. De lo contrario, es ilegal y está penado por la ley: si no se utiliza la voz comando en esas tres situaciones, puede dañar gravemente al omega tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico.
> 
> En cuanto al tirón de las almas gemelas: se siente un tirón en el pecho cuando estás cerca de su alma gemela, por lo general en su primer encuentro, es la señal de que lo encontraste. También este tirón puede volver a sentirse cuando uno de ellos está sufriendo y eso hace que la pareja sienta el tirón, como advirtiendo que pueda estar en peligro. 
> 
> Si algo no les quedó claro, lo explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Dime lo que piensas en los comentarios, me importan mucho <3  
> Tell me what do you think in comments, they are very important to me <3


	3. Una Oportunidad & Tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Phichit viajan a Hiroshima por un evento de arreglos florales.
> 
> Victor no pudo regresar a la florería pero decidido, además de meter a Yuri en el asunto, se animó a dar el primer paso.
> 
> ¿Qué consecuencias traerá las acciones de Victor?

Los sonidos del flash de las cámaras y la música de fondo eran lo único que se escuchaba en el set de fotografía. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Victor había visitado la florería. Durante ese tiempo, Victor tuvo que supervisar las sesiones fotográficas de los modelos alfas de su compañía que habían llegado de Rusia para participar en un evento de pasarela en Tokyo. No había manera de saltearse de su trabajo solo para regresar a esa florería. Puff, y él que tenía deseos de volver a sentir esa deliciosa esencia. Ni modo, tuvo que resignarse a esperar hasta que el evento terminara. La exhibición no debió durar más de dos días si no hubiera sido porque recibió una oferta que realmente hubiera sido un golpe en la billetera el no aceptar: modelos rusos alfas modelando con traje tradicional de Japón. Por tal motivo, tuvo que hacer una elección minuciosa en cuanto a la estética de los alfas y el tamaño corporal.

La empresa japonesa, “Sakura”, pedía a un modelo alfa de talla menor a los 170 cm y con facciones que no fueran tan masculinas, sino que fuera andrógino. Yuri Plisetsky fue elegido por Victor para esa sesión y no estuvo muy animado, por no decir “cabreado” de haber sido escogido, no tanto por la temática, sino por el compañero que se le había asignado. La temática de la temporada era San Valentín y la empresa quería emparejar alfas de distintos países para que usaran kimonos de pareja. Yuri aún era muy joven para comprender el significado del amor y esas “boberías” como él decía. El primer día que llegó al set, deseó haberse quedado en Rusia, ¿por qué entre todos los alfas de Canadá tuvo que tocarle como pareja ese acosador y narciso de Jean-Jacques Leroy? Hizo un escándalo apenas lo vio entrar, no quería trabajar con él.

Si bien Yuri era muy conocido por ser un modelo internacional y tenía montones de fans tanto mujeres como hombres, todos sabían que Jean-Jacques fue alguna vez su pareja. No duraron más de año y medio– ¿A dónde crees que vas, gatito? –preguntó JJ tomando a Yuri de la cintura con su brazo, antes de que se escapara luego que la sesión se acabara– ¡Suéltame, perro! –Yuri le pisó con fuerza el pie. JJ se quejó pero no lo soltó– Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, ¿no crees que es una gran coincidencia que nos tocara ser la pareja principal de la portada? –el rubio de ojos azules verdosos no lo pensó dos veces antes de propinarle un puñete en la nariz– Tsk, ojalá que te arreglen la horrible cara que tienes –los del staff, la mayoría eran betas, estaban sorprendidos, no sabía cómo reaccionar. JJ tuvo que soltar al más bajo por el aturdimiento, sintió algo caliente bajando por su nariz y su boca, se llevó la mano hacia su nariz y notó sangre.

Victor se acercó sigilosamente detrás de Yuri, con una sonrisa que evitaba reprimir y lo tomó de las axilas– Bueno, bueno, creo que es hora de irnos ¿verdad, _Yurochka_? –Yuri protestó, pataleando mientras era arrastrado por el peli plata hacia los camerinos– ¡Suéltame viejo! ¡Le voy a partir los testículos! ¡Lo mataré algún día! ¡Que me sueltes! –lo último que Yuri vio de JJ era que estaba siendo ayudado por otro modelo alfa y algunos del staff. Victor cerró la puerta del camerino tras soltar a un Yuri molesto, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta– ¿No crees que fuiste un poco más duro de lo usual esta vez? –Yuri se estaba cambiando tras el biombo japonés que había en el camerino– No estoy de humor para oír alguno de tus sermones, bastante tengo con aguantarlo en redes sociales, no hay ni un puto día que no me envíe mensajes o me llame a media noche aún sabiendo de las diferencias horarias. No pienso regresar con él.

Aún cuando ambos alfas se llevaban una diferencia de trece años, se podría decir que se llevaban bien, Victor lo trataba como a un hermano menor pese a que tuviera que ser a veces víctima de sus arranques de enojo. Yuri admiraba al peli plata, así que tenerlo como a un hermano a quien podías tirarle los perros cuando quisieras y rival a la vez, ya que él quería superar a Victor en todo lo que hiciera, de cierta manera le confortaba que tuviera a alguien con quién compartir; el rubio no tenía amigos y le aborrecía que alguien le recuerde sobre JJ– Te dije muchas veces que hubiera sido mejor denunciarlo por acoso y que le dieran la orden de estar 100 metros lejos de ti, no se ha rendido desde que terminaron –añadió distraído Victor, que esperaba a que Yuri terminara de cambiarse. Notó un folleto sobre una de los sillones del camerino y lo tomó en sus manos. El folleto promocionaba una pequeña feria de arreglos florales, eso captó su atención.

—Me vale mierda… por cierto, ¿por qué no vas a regresar a Rusia con nosotros? –Yuri se refería a él, a los demás modelos y trabajadores que habían venido– Me dijiste que la agenda que tenías aquí en Japón ya habían terminado –Victor estaba tan distraído leyendo ese folleto que no escuchaba nada de lo que Yuri le decía. Entre los nombres de las florerías que estarían participando, encontró que “Love’s Garden”, la florería de _ese_ omega, iba a participar. El folleto era claro, el evento sería hoy hasta las siete de la noche. El lugar… Hiroshima. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, eran cerca de las 2 pm. Un vuelo desde Tokyo hasta Hiroshima no duraría más de hora y media– Oye, ¿me estás escuchando, viejo? –alzó la voz Yuri molesto por sentirse ignorado tras salir del biombo ya cambiado con un polo de tigre y unos sencillos jeans rasgados– Yuri, ¿te importa si nos salteamos el almuerzo? –Yuri se sintió perdido– ¿Huh? ¿Qué estás planeando? –Victor sonrió tras dejar de ver el folleto– Un pequeño viaje nos haría bien ¿no crees?

 

 

**Horas después, en Hiroshima**

Yuuri y Phichit estaban atendiendo a los clientes que se acercaban a su estante asignado. Habían arreglos florales para distintas temáticas, desde arreglos para nacimientos hasta matrimonios, buffets y eventos para cualquier empresa. Llegaron a Hiroshima un día antes de la feria, Emil se quedó ayudando en Hasetsu mientras su novio y Yuuri estaban fuera. Phichit había tenido demasiadas visiones antes de la feria, aun sentía un poco de jaqueca, aunque prefirió no mencionárselo a Yuuri, no quería preocuparlo. Por su parte, Yuuri estaba tranquilo, lo bueno de aquellas ferias era que la mayoría de clientes eran mujeres interesadas en decoraciones florales de matrimonio. Él no tenía miedo de las mujeres alfas, por el contrario, les tenía respeto. Si algún hombre alfa se acercaba al estante, Phichit era el que se encargaba de atenderlo. Por acuerdo mutuo, Yuuri siempre atendía a mujeres y Phichit a hombres.

No quedaban más que dos horas para que el evento terminara. Yuuri había ido a traer los almuerzos mientras Phichit se quedó atendiendo. Tuvo una visión tras haber despachado a una pareja de betas. Visualizó a Victor llegar a la puerta del evento junto a un chico menor, se le hacía conocido. Phichit rogaba que no encontraran su estante– Phichit, aquí están los almuerzos, puedes ir a comer primero, yo me quedaré ahora –la voz animada de Yuuri hizo que el moreno dudara de sus acciones; a Yuuri se le notaba alegre de estar aquí y si buscaba alguna excusa para que se fuera por un rato, se lamentaría. Miró los bentos de comida y se le ocurrió una idea– Yuuri, ¿trajiste las bebidas? –el castaño miró los bentos y se ruborizó en el proceso– Las olvidé, iré por ellas –Phichit le palmeó el hombro, sonriendo– No corras o te caerás –Yuuri asintió y volvió a perderse dentro del gentío. Phichit suspiró, deseaba que Emil estuviera a su lado.

Mientras que Phichit se rompía la cabeza volviendo a visualizar el futuro, Victor se quedó admirado de que el evento fuera realmente grande y tras él, un Yuri aburrido, sin mencionar lo hambriento que estaba, lo seguía con desgano. “¿Qué está pensando este, idiota? No sabía que tuviera interés en estas mierdas”, pensó Yuri– ¡Wow! ¡Este lugar sería perfecto para una película! –Victor por un momento se distrajo imaginando un nuevo drama. “Él es idiota de nacimiento”, Yuri rodó los ojos. Siguieron caminando entre tantos estantes hasta que Victor reconoció a Phichit mientras él intentaba atar unas flores juntas, que al paralelo, Phichit estaba irritado porque sabía que Victor se acercaría en cualquier momento. Victor sonrió de lado, había encontrado a su objetivo, si ese trabajador estaba ahí, significaba que Yuuri también. Tomó de la mano a Yuri, quien miraba unas extrañas flores en otro estante, y lo arrastró hasta el estante de “Love’s Garden”– Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? Suéltame, hay muchas personas aquí y van a pensar mal si nos ven así –Yuri protestaba siendo jalado hasta que Victor se posó delante de Phichit.

–Buenas tardes~ Estamos buscando arreglos florales para matrimonio, bueno, en realidad, ella será la novia –Victor se presentó sonriente mientras señalaba a Yuri, haciendo referencia de que él sería el cliente principal. Phichit subió la mirada dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con odio. Yuri no lo notó porque estaba tan avergonzado que solo atinaba a gritarle una sarta de groserías a Victor, reclamándole porqué lo tenía que usar así. Sin embargo, basto con que Victor le diera una mirada a Yuri que no tuvo más opción que callarse– No veo razón por la cuál, alguien como el gran Victor Nikiforov venga a una feria, con tantos millones que debe ganar ¿por qué no contratar a un servicio privado? –Victor siguió con su tranquila apariencia– Estamos viniendo como clientes, ¿no crees que estás quedando mal al hablarnos así? –Phichit se mordió la lengua. Estuvo a punto de coger lo que tuviera a la mano para tirárselo a la cara cuando una voz lo paralizó.

–Phichit, no conseguí tu bebida favorita, solo pude traer éstas –hablaba un Yuuri distraído mirando la bolsa, de buen humor e incluso sonreía ligeramente; eso no pasó desapercibido por Victor. Le gustaba cómo la voz de Yuuri, tan calmada y un poco tímida pronunciaba cada palabra. Yuuri subió la mirada y se encontró con tres pares de ojos sobre él. Dejó caer la bolsa al piso, abrumado por aquellas miradas. A Victor le pareció gracioso la cara que Yuuri tenía, no era un simple omega como había imaginado– ¿Se acuerda de mí? Mi amigo quiere ver arreglos para su futuro matrimonio –Yuri miró a otro lado, totalmente rojo y avergonzado, Victor luego se la pagaría– Me preguntaba si podrían ayudarlo a elegir porque este chico es muy indeciso –Phichit intentó sacar a Yuuri de esto– Yo os atenderé, el dueño todavía no almuerza así que, yo puedo encargarme –Victor lo tomó como una oportunidad– Entonces ¿le importaría al dueño si me uno en su receso?

Yuuri intentaba no caer en sus crisis de ansiedad, mirar esos ojos tan claros como el cristal sentía que le traspasaban el alma. Debía ser asqueroso, él se sentía sucio, le avergonzaba ser él mismo. Yuri, por su parte, no entendía ni por asomo lo que sucedía pero no le quedaba de otra más que seguir siendo el cebo, por lo que empezó a hablar con Phichit. El moreno tuvo que atenderle pero miraba a Victor de vez en cuando– ¿Y bien? –Victor le acomodó un mechón de cabello a Yuuri, con una ligera sonrisa. Phichit reaccionó, dejó a Yuri con el catálogo y le dio un manotazo a Victor– No lo toques, no entiendo porqué estás aquí, tú –el peli plata y el moreno se estaban lanzando miradas de odio. Fue la voz de Yuuri quien paró todo, aun cuando su nerviosismo era evidente, estaba temblando de nuevo– Es-es-está bien, Phichit, solo… me acompañará a.. –Yuuri empezó a sentirse mareado, estaba asustado, eran dos alfas y su crisis amenazaba con comenzar. 

El cuerpo de Yuuri se dobló de una manera extraña y Victor logró atraparlo antes de que se diera contra el piso. Phichit se asustó e intentó tomarlo de los brazos de Victor– No podrás con él, ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda descansar? –Yuri observó la escena en silencio, poco a poco podía darse cuenta de las intenciones de Victor, pensaba putearlo en el hotel. ¿Por qué tanta manía con los omegas? El moreno solo miró furioso, solo por esta vez haría una excepción– Hay una sala pequeña que no esta disponible al público –Notó que alrededor habían personas aglomeradas. Genial, lo que faltaba– Síganme y más les vale estar tranquilos, ya llamaron demasiado la atención –Victor acomodó a Yuuri en sus brazos y lo cargó, Yuri aún lo miraba sin poder creérselo, jamás había visto a Victor tan protector y cuidadoso con un omega. Uno de los encargados del evento, un alfa, se quedó atónito cuando vio a Victor entrar por la sala de recepción con un omega en brazos y otras dos personas más.

–¿Sucedió algo? –Victor solo sonrió cortésmente– Solo se desmayó, su ayudante nos dijo que hay una sala disponible para poder dejarlo descansar –el encargado los dejó pasar, aún sin poder procesar lo que sucedía. El peli plata estaba en su propio paraíso, podía oler la esencia de Yuuri de nuevo y esta vez de manera más cerca. Phichit estaba en un duelo interno, ¿por qué entre todas sus visiones sucedió esta? Bufó, y Yuri a su lado solo lo vio extrañado. Phichit abrió la puerta de una pequeña habitación donde había un mueble largo y unas cuantas sillas, además de un bidón de agua. Victor acomodó a Yuuri en aquel mueble, antes de que pudiera quitarle los lentes, Phichit se interpuso– Creo que ya hiciste mucho por hoy, ahora, vete –A Yuri, no le agradó ese trato– ¿Sabes con quién te estas metiendo? Tú, pedazo de –Victor levantó la mano, en señal a Yuri que no hablara más.

–Vale, me iré por hoy, pero lo dejaré claro, volveré a verlo –desafió a Phichit tras una última mirada– Yuri, nos vamos –el menor no comprendía cuál era el objetivo de Victor, así que solo le quedó seguirle y ambos salieron de la habitación. Phichit se quedó con Yuuri, le quitó los lentes y le acarició la mejilla– Tendremos más problemas, Yuuri… prometo estar siempre estar contigo, pase lo que pase –beso la frente de su mejor amigo. De regreso a casa, buscaría los brazos de Emil con desesperación, necesitaba a su novio ahora, necesitaba sentirse seguro. Por otro lado, fuera de la habitación, Victor y Yuri se toparon con pocos pero interesados paparazzi, ¿qué saldría mañana en los noticieros y revistas? Victor salió del evento sin dar alguna explicación y Yuri solo le seguía el paso– Será mejor que me expliques que está sucediendo, antes de que cometas la estupidez más grande de tu vida –Victor solo se rió una vez ya que estaban solos en el taxi que los llevaría al hotel donde se quedarían por ahora en Hiroshima, mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos– ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

 

 

**Esa misma noche, en un hotel cinco estrellas de Hiroshima**

–… Exactamente, estoy interesado en una casa de campo, pensaba que Hasetsu sería buena opción –Victor hablaba con una agencia de bienes raíces mientras tecleaba en su laptop la ubicación de la dirección de la florería de Yuuri– He visto un terreno al lado de la florería “Love’s Garden” –la persona con quien hablaba, dudó– Esa casa ya será comprada, señor –Victor no lo pensó dos veces– Pagaré diez veces más por ella y pagaré un extra más si pudieran acelerar el papeleo además de remodelarla en menos de una semana –el encargado no podía creer que alguien pudiera pagar tal cantidad por una casa. Luego de haber hecho el contrato, Victor miró a través de la ventana del hotel. Estaré más cerca de ti, _Yuuri_.

 

**Esa misma noche, en un hotel barato pero cómodo**  

Phichit había logrado llevar a Yuuri hasta el hotel, le dio su medicina una vez que se levantó en el evento. Yuuri no entendía porqué ese alfa lo había seguido hasta la feria, no deseaba tener que agregarlo a su lista de acosadores, esa lista ya tenía dos cuadernos llenos de nombres. A veces deseaba ser un beta como su mejor amigo, de haber sido así, jamás se hubiera siquiera casado con Seung Gil. Él quería solo vivir tranquilo, lejos de problemas y poder estar en paz. En cuanto al amor, desde su divorcio, firmemente cree hasta ahora que nadie pueda amarlo, porque está sucio y tampoco querría ensuciar a alguien más. Seung Gil fue claro: “Nadie te amará porque nadie puede amar a alguien tan sucio”. Esas palabras volvían a resonar en su cabeza cada noche, y así como muchas, terminaba llorando en silencio. Sin embargo, Phichit, quien dormía en la misma habitación, lo escuchaba en silencio. “Si tan solo pudiera verlo enamorado y lleno de amor, de vida otra vez… “, pensó el moreno con nostalgia.

 

 

**A la mañana siguiente**

En internet solo había un tema que estaba arrasando todas redes sociales y traspasando un gran escándalo en cada noticiero:

 

 

> _ «El actor, modelo y empresario, Victor Nikiforov, está envuelto en un romance con un omega de nuevo. Esta vez, es el ex esposo del actor Seung Gil» _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas se preguntarán qué pasó entre JJ y Yuri, pues lo sabrán más adelante~  
> Aún falta que aparezca Otabek.
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Dime lo que piensas en los comentarios, me importan mucho <3  
> Tell me what do you think in comments, they are very important to me <3


	4. Desastre de Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit y Yuuri tuvieron un mal momento en el aeropuerto antes de regresar a Hasetsu.
> 
> Seung Gil termina enterándose del escándalo.
> 
> ¿Victor está preparado para irse a vivir una temporada en Japón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este omegaverse, existe un programa internacional que vela por el bienestar de los omegas de todo el mundo: “Protección y Fondos Omega”. Este programa es un derecho al que todo omega debe tener acceso: ayuda a todo omega, con o sin padres, abandonados y/o abusados, les da un sustento de vida hasta que puedan volverse independientes en el ámbito laboral y existe un control de salud de omegas cada seis meses, además de brindarles métodos anticonceptivos y supresores. Este programa solo es válido hasta que el omega pueda vivir completamente solo y se valga por si mismo y/o en caso haya contraído matrimonio pues se considera que dentro del matrimonio estará cien por ciento seguro en compañía de su pareja, sea beta o alfa. Rara vez hay matrimonios entre omegas pero solo por esta excepción, el programa es vigente hasta que la pareja demuestre que es estable.
> 
> En caso de divorcio, el programa vuelve a estar vigente hasta que el omega pueda desenvolverse con tranquilidad ante la sociedad.
> 
> Sin embargo, aun cuando este programa busca proteger a los omegas, otorgarles una vida digna y la igualdad de derechos ante los alfas, se tuvo por acuerdo entre los líderes mundiales, más bien por presión, que los jueces de todos los países pueden dictaminar la expulsión de los omegas por tres cosas consideradas no dignas ni morales:  
> 1\. Abortar a los hijos de un alfa sin el consentimiento de este.  
> 2\. Adulterio en caso un omega estuviera casado con un alfa.  
> 3\. Atentar contra la vida de un alfa.
> 
> El tercer punto resulta un poco contradictorio pues un omega sería incapaz de matar a un alfa, pero aun que resulte una paradoja, con esta regla se intenta imponer aún la superioridad de los alfas.

El único en levantarse temprano fue Yuri. Tenía que arreglar algunas maletas antes de regresar a Rusia; el viajar a Hiroshima no estaba planeado, así que tuvo que reorganizar sus cosas. No pudo putear a Victor anoche porque apenas llegaron al hotel, este se encerró en su habitación. Yuri, tras tomar una ducha y pedir servicio a la habitación, se tiró en el enorme mueble blanco amoblado y prendió el televisor con el control remoto. Pasaba los canales totalmente desinteresado, su celular estaba al lado pero había preferido apagarlo; JJ se ponía muy pesado a veces en contactarlo. Sin interés, dejó el canal de noticias puesto. Bostezó aburrido de algunas noticias que ya habían sido repetidas durante la semana cuando empezó la sección de “espectáculo” y no solo el video que se mostraba en la pantalla, sino las enormes letras lo dejaron en shock. El video, que por cierto tenía buena resolución, probablemente de un paparazzi, mostraba a Victor cargando al florista.

> «El actor, modelo y empresario, Victor Nikiforov, está envuelto en un romance con un omega de nuevo. Esta vez, es el ex esposo del actor Seung Gil» 

–Pero qué mierda… –masculló un Yuri totalmente cabreado, odiaba a la prensa. Si bien Victor era un irresponsable en su vida “amorosa” y “sexual”, eso traía problemas a todos los modelos y artistas detrás de escena. Al rubio le daba igual su vida pero que se metiera con omegas, lo ofendía como alfa. A veces no entendía realmente qué quería Victor al relacionarse con una clase inferior. Bastantes problemas tuvieron cuando Victor se peleó con Seung Gil. Chasqueó la lengua. Estuvo por cambiar de canal, mas lo siguiente que escuchó fue el detonante para que explotara de rabia. 

> «¡Y tampoco nos olvidemos del modelo Yuri Plisetsky quien está bajo la misma compañía! Al parecer, está comprometido en secreto. Según los rumores, nuestras fuentes los vieron llegar a un evento de florerías. Ambos tenían interés en arreglos florales para el matrimonio del más joven, se oyó que Victor mencionó que Yuri sería la novia ¡Así es como escucharon! ¡Novia! Pero ahí viene la pregunta, ¿novia de quién? El amor no tiene barreras y los años no tienen validez en estos días… ¿será posible que él y JJ hayan regresado?»

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído, Yuri salió de la habitación y fue a la continua donde estaría hospedándose el peli plata. Empezó a patear la puerta, sin importarle la gran bulla que estaba ocasionando– ¡Victor, ábreme la puta puerta antes de que la rompa! ¡Victor! –algunos huéspedes salieron de sus cuartos debido al ruido pero no dijeron nada, solo estaban ahí por curiosidad. Yuri siguió pateando alrededor de unos diez segundos más hasta que Victor, quien estaba adormilado y desnudo cubierto por una sábana, le abrió la puerta. Victor se quejó con voz rasposa y floja, restregándose el ojo del sueño que tenía– Yuri, es muy temprano para ¡ey! –antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Yuri lo empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Victor, Yuri prendió el televisor y puso el canal donde estaban pasando dicho escándalo.

–¡Esto es la mierda que está pasando! ¡¿Por qué no piensas en las consecuencias que tus estupideces pueden causar?! –aun cuando Yuri estaba llamándole la atención, el peli plata solo terminó por reírse de lo ridículo que le parecía el encabezado del noticiero. ¿Él, en romance con ese omega? Bah, en cuanto saciara su curiosidad, lo abandonaría tal y como siempre había hecho– Vamos, Yuri, sabes que la prensa siempre ha sido así ¿esto no ayudaría a que JJ dejara de perseguirte? Tómalo como una oportunidad –Yuri gruñó y le respondió de lo más borde– De entre todos los omegas, tuviste que tomar interés en la ex pareja de Seung Gil. No me importa que juegues con los omegas de tu propia empresa pero si piensas que esto es divertido, ojalá que no te hundas más en la mierda en la que ya estás –dicho esto, el rubio abandonó la habitación. Victor se quedó en silencio, deseaba ya estar en Rusia y follar desenfrenadamente sin importar con quién fuera. Era la única manera de escapar de sí mismo.

 

**Por otro lado, en el aeropuerto**

Phichit y Yuuri debían haber tomado su vuelo de regreso a Hasetsu en la madrugada. Eso debió haber sucedido sino hubiera sido por la turba de personas, especialmente de jovencitas, la mayoría de ellas alfas; periodistas y paparazzi quienes los recibieron en la entrada del aeropuerto haciendo que ambos perdieran su avión. Fue un completo desastre. Phichit tuvo que arreglárselas para que los trabajadores del lugar les dieran el pase a cualquier sala de embarque por la seguridad de Yuuri, quien por cierto, estaba en su límite de no caer en sus crisis de ansiedad. Phichit sabía lo que sucedería, así que antes de salir del hotel, le pidió a Yuuri que se pusiera una mascarilla y tomara los supresores para evitar que olieran su esencia de omega. El moreno estaba confiado en que nadie se daría cuenta de que el omega que saldría en las noticias más tarde, estaría en el aeropuerto. Y se equivocó.

Phichit no le dijo acerca de su visión y ese fue su más grande error. En la entrada del aeropuerto, a Yuuri se le cayó una de sus maletas por tropezarse con una mujer que no veía por donde caminaba al estar pendiente de su móvil. Esto hizo que el castaño tuviera que agacharse y su mascarilla se deslizara hacia abajo, dejando su rostro al descubierto. La mujer con quien tropezó era una alfa, una fan de Victor y al reconocerlo, gritó a toda potencia “encontré a la puta” y toda la atención de la aglomeración de fans, reporteros y paparazzi se dirigió hacia ellos. Si tan solo hubiera sido el moreno y no su amigo. Yuuri, se llevó un gran susto y confusión, no entendía porqué le estaban llamando “puta”, porqué le hacían muchas preguntas, porqué era el centro de atención. La escena era tan similar a la que él vivió dos años atrás cuando salía del tribunal tras su divorcio con Seung Gil. Y esto causó que su ansiedad se activara.

Los recuerdos que ya había enterrado resurgieron a tal velocidad que Yuuri no supo discrepar entre el pasado y el presente, logrando que la imagen de Seung Gil apareciera y reemplazara a todas aquellas personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento. Phichit intentó arrastrarlo fuera de la multitud pero Yuuri se encontraba paralizado, sudando frío y sollozando. Los flashes solo hicieron que su memoria le recordara una y otra vez lo que sucedió entre él y el coreano. De repente el ruido, los gritos y la voz del moreno se oían en la lejanía.  

**FLASHBACK**

–¡Señor Katsuki!, ¡¿por qué abortó a los gemelos?! 

–¡Eres una maldita puta! 

–¡¿Quién es su amante, señor Katsuki?!

–¡Muérete! ¡Harás feliz a muchos! 

–¡¿Cuánto cobras por noche?! 

–¡Señor Katsuki! 

Todos los gritos se vieron opacados en cuanto Phichit cerró la puerta del auto. Yuuri se aferró a su mejor amigo apenas el moreno entró en el coche mientras Emil conducía, tratando de salir de la turba que rodeaba al auto. Yuuri lloraba sin consuelo, escuchar cada insulto, cada pregunta, cada palabra de esas personas lo estaban lastimando mucho. Él era la víctima, él era inocente. Los jueces y los abogados lo sabían pero incluso ellos le dieron la espalda por dinero, Seung Gil tenía comprado el juicio desde el principio– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Phichit! ¡¿Por qué?! –Yuuri gritaba con el alma desgarrándose en pedazos– ¡¿Por qué me hizo esto?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡Yo lo amaba! –Phichit no tenía las respuestas ni las palabras para consolarlo, solo podía abrazarlo con fuerza, como si tratara de evitar que se rompiera entre sus brazos. Oírlo gritar de dolor le dolía en el corazón, el moreno lloró amargamente en silencio acompañando a Yuuri en su desesperación. Emil solo podía verlos por el retrovisor y agarrar con fuerza el timón de la rabia que sentía hacia el coreano.

La sentencia dada por el juez fue clara: 

> « _Yuuri Katsuki, acusado de adulterio y aborto inducido de sus propios hijos, es condenado a ser vetado del programa internacional “Protección y Fondos Omega” y toda institución privada o nacional japonesa está prohibida de darle empleo u apoyo. Un omega que ha atentado contra la vida de los hijos de un alfa es abandonado por el país y por el mundo»_

**FLASHBACK OVER**  

Phichit se demoró en comprar nuevos boletos para el siguiente vuelo a Hasetsu. Cuando regresó a la sala de embarque, encontró a Yuuri recostado en una fila de sillas, durmiendo. En el lugar habían pocas personas. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido mientras acomodaba las maletas y notó que su amigo lagrimeaba aún en sueños. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Yuuri tendría que sufrir de aquella manera? ¿Por qué pagaba un precio tan alto solo por haber amado? Phichit aún no entendía cómo su amigo había terminado tan enfermo a costa de ese idiota de Seung Gil. Dentro de unas pocas horas, ambos tomarían el vuelo de regreso a casa; Emil los estaría esperando. El moreno llamó a su pareja mientras compraba los boletos, quería saber si había disturbios en la florería debido a la noticia; se alivió en sobremanera al saber que sus miedos no eran reales. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no duraría mucho, algunas visiones ya empezaban a molestarlo pero por ahora seguiría observando. Victor Nikiforov sería una amenaza durante los siguientes meses.

 

 

**Corea, mismo día, 10 pm.**

Seung Gil acababa de regresar de unas pequeñas vacaciones en California. En cuanto entró a su penthouse, su siberiano husky lo recibió moviendo la cola– ¿Te portaste bien? –sonrió suavemente ante el canino quien en respuesta ladró animado. Todas sus pertenencias seguían intactas, el personal de servicio que había contratado para el cuidado de su hogar sí que era minucioso. Incluso notó que su mascota había sido bañado– Parece que debo mandarle flores a la niñera que viene a cuidarte ¿no crees? –le comentó al canino que lo seguía hasta su cuarto con el equipaje– Quizás se anime a pasar unos días aquí, le gusta sentirse dueña de mis cosas solo porque dormimos algunas veces ¿qué pensará? –se burló mientras buscaba el contacto en su móvil. La búsqueda quedó en el olvido cuando recibió un WhatsApp de uno de sus pocos amigos. 

«¿Ya has llegado a Corea? ¿Has visto las noticias?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Deberías hacerlo»

«Si no me das una razón, entonces no veo el porqué»

«Tu ex esposo está en vuelto en un escándalo con Victor Nikiforov»

«Creo haberte dicho que te guardaras este tipo de bromas»

«Allá tú, ya te avisé»

Leer el nombre de ese ruso solo hizo que su rostro se oscurezca. Prendió su televisor y buscó todos los canales de noticieros. Ninguno hablaba del tema que su amigo le había mencionado, se molestó– Será que este idiota no entiende que… ¿pero qué? –sus palabras quedaron en el aire, las imágenes hablaban por sí solas y el titular lo dejó noqueado– ¿Me estás jodiendo? Yuuri Katsuki… ¿te atreviste a meterte con él? –la manera en cómo escupió las palabras llenas de rabia contenida solo hizo que su perro se escondiera debajo de la cama. Tiró el control remoto contra la gran pantalla ocasionando que esta se resquebrajara– Te atreviste… te atreviste a buscar a otro alfa… –una pequeña risa desquiciada inundó la habitación en segundos– Os destruiré… os destruiré a ti y Victor.

 

 

**Una semana después**

**Rusia**

–¡Ah! ¡Victor! ¡Ah! ¡Alfa! –un lindo omega, cabello rubio y ojos pardo, bañado en placer, gemía alocado por las estocadas que el peli plata arremetía contra su pequeño cuerpo mientras le arañaba deliciosamente la espalda. El omega estaba sentado encima de Victor y este lo tenía sujeto de las caderas con sus manos con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, ayudándolo a bajar sobre su miembro. Ambos estaban desnudos en la oficina del alfa; los jadeos, gemidos, el choque de pieles y los gruñidos de Victor eran la única sinfonía que se escuchaba en las paredes– ¡Hmm~! ¡Ah~! ¡Lléname! ¡Hmmm~! –ambos estaban saciándose tras no verse debido al viaje que Victor hizo a Japón. Era solo tonteo, al menos por parte del alfa– Estás jodidamente apretado, parece que te has portado bien, aquí tienes tu premio –susurró caliente y satisfecho el peli plata sobre los labios del omega antes de devorarlos en un hambriento beso y llenarlo con su esencia.

El omega no pudo ni recuperarse del orgasmo, Victor aún tomándolo de la cintura, se paró de su asiento junto con él y lo posicionó contra el escritorio. El rubio gritó de dolor cuando Victor lo embistió con rudeza sin aviso; sí, dolía pero a la misma vez era sumamente placentero. Sus manos su aferraron al sedoso cabello peli plata mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de la cintura del alfa, quien seguía arremetiendo violentamente contra su pequeño cuerpo. Probablemente todo aquel que pasara por la oficina de Victor escucharía aquel ajetreo– ¡Márcame! ¡Victor! ¡Por favor! –el omega estaba desesperado por pertenecerle, de ser de su propiedad, pero para su propia desilusión, Victor solo hizo casi omiso y mordió sus tetillas. La faena había empezado hace más de dos horas, ni bien Victor llamó al omega a su oficina, ambos terminaron desnudo sobre el gran sillón del alfa.

Victor lo volteó sin delicadeza y lo subió completamente al escritorio, el omega estaba a gatas, mostrándole su entrada y lo lubricado que estaba. La esencia de Victor aún se deslizaba por sus piernas. El alfa sonrió satisfecho de tal sumisión y volvió a penetrarle tras una nalgada, dejando una gran marca roja en la nalga del omega que lo hizo jadear. Lo tomó del pelo marcando el ritmo, mostrándose tan dominante. El teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar y Victor respondió sin siquiera titubear mientras seguía tomando al omega, quien por supuesto, se tapó la boca con las manos– ¿Diga? –la voz del peli plata no mostró agitación en ningún momento– Señor Nikiforov, una agencia de bienes raíces japonesa lo está llamando por el tema de una casa que usted compró –la voz femenina hizo eco en el teléfono– ¡Oh! Perfecto, ponme en línea –mientras el omega se sentía un poco ignorado e intentó llamar la atención del alfa moviendo su culo en círculos, se escuchó que la línea cambió– Buenas tardes, señor Nikiforov –Victor jadeó un poco.

–Buenas tardes, esperaba su llamada –el peli plata tomó los brazos del omega por detrás de su espalda y tiró de ellos, susurrándole muy bajo “quédate quieto”– La casa de Hasetsu ya está arreglada tal y como pidió a nuestros arquitectos, el papeleo ya está hecho y lo único que falta es la entrega inmediata del inmueble, ¿sería posible que envíe a un representante para firmar el contrato y poder entregarle las llaves? –el recepcionista que llamaba podía oír unos sonidos extraños, sin embargo, prefería no pensar mucho en ello– Eso no será necesario, iré personalmente, viajaré a Japón pasado mañana –el omega, apenas escuchó aquello, se puso celoso ¿otra vez a Japón? ¿sería por ese omega del que tanto hablaba la prensa? Volteó hacia Victor aún en la faena, mirándolo un poco enojado, el peli plata lo notó y sonrió– Muy bien, Señor Nikiforov, lo estaremos esperando, que tenga un buen día –y la llamada se cortó– Perfecto.

El omega aún no entendía porqué el peli plata no le daba la debida atención, no le había abierto las piernas nadie más que a él como muestra de su fidelidad–¿Por qué me miras así, ratoncito? –Victor se detuvo y acercó su rostro al omega quien se ruborizó en el acto– ¿Vas a Japón de nuevo? –el alfa salió de él– Eso no es asunto tuyo –el omega se enfadó– ¿Irás a ver a esa puta? –Victor solo se rió como un niño disfrutando de su caricatura– ¿No crees que estás en la misma posición ahora? –el alfa tomó al omega de un brazo y lo tiró al suelo, sin medir su fuerza e importándole poco si lo había lastimado– Vete, ya no te necesito –el omega se sintió humillado, dolido, creía que Victor lo estaba viendo de la misma forma que él– Yo te amo, Victor… –sin embargo, el alfa empezó a vestirse sin mirarlo– Te he dicho que ya no te necesito más, lárgate o ¿es necesario que te despida? –el omega sollozó– ¿No me has oído? Largo –el pobre chico tomó sus prendas y salió de la oficina desnudo, así como muchos otros omegas habían sido utilizados.

Victor, una vez ya vestido, tecleó en su computadora "Yuuri Katsuki". Ahora que tenía ya la casa comprada, lo único que falta era informarse de ese omega, aún le parecía curioso que Seung Gil no llegara a marcarlo. Sonrió a la pantalla cuando vio de nuevo las imágenes del escándalo que se había desatado una semana atrás.

«Yuuri, en pocos días, seremos vecinos y… quizás algo más»

Lo que Victor nunca imaginaría es que su travesura le costaría más de lo que pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento si los capítulos son lentos pero ya veremos más interacción entre Yuuri y Victor muy pronto. Lo primero que quiero es que entiendan todo el contexto que envuelve a todos los personajes. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if the process of each chapter is slow but we will see more contact between Yuuri and Victor soon. Firstly, what I want from you is understand the whole context that involves all the characters.
> 
> Gracias por leer~~  
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Dime lo que piensas en los comentarios, me importan mucho <3  
> Tell me what do you think in comments, they are very important to me <3


	5. Nuevo Vecino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil y Phichit tienen que dejar solo a Yuuri por unos días debido al celo de Emil.
> 
> Victor ya se fue a vivir a su nuevo hogar en Hasetsu.
> 
> ¿Qué hará el destino para que Victor y Yuuri se encuentren cara a cara por tercera vez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora, tuve un percance el día de ayer y no pude terminar.
> 
> En este fic, el celo va de esta manera:
> 
> 1\. Omegas: los celos duran 4 días y suceden cada 2 meses.  
> 2\. Alfas: los celos duran 2 días y suceden cada 5 meses.

Sábado. La florería no atendía los fines de semana. Yuuri, Phichit y Emil usualmente salían de picnic los sábados a un pequeño lago que estaba a 45 minutos de la florería en auto. Ese lugar no era turístico por lo que visitarlo era sumamente relajante. El picnic era un buen hábito que los tres habían desarrollado desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Emil lo había encontrado por casualidad cuando se estaba mudando a la casa de Yuuri junto con Phichit; se equivocó al tomar una ruta vieja que ya no se utilizaba y creyó que sería un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo, especialmente para Yuuri. Emil era psicólogo y director de su propia institución de consultoría privada de psicólogos, “Healthy Mind Healthy Body” en Praga. Administraba su institución a distancia y la visitaba cada mes, además de tener su propio consultorio en la ciudad de Hasetsu. Conocer a Phichit le había cambiado la vida, él era su alma gemela: le fue imposible dejarlo ir y vivir sin él. De esta manera, ha seguido al moreno a donde fuera hasta hoy.

En cuanto ocurrió el divorcio de Yuuri y Seung Gil, Phichit y él vivían en Bangkok. Phichit, mucho antes de conocer al ojiazul, se retiró del patinaje a temprana edad debido a una lesión irreversible en su tobillo impidiéndole hacer cualquier tipo de salto. Admitía que extrañaba las competencias, podía patinar siempre y cuando evitara los saltos. Hace tres años se graduó de la universidad bajo el título de veterinario; hoy en día también es youtuber. Phichit y Yuuri se conocían desde la infancia, ambos fueron a un campamento en un intercambio en Detroit. El tailandés no dudó en abandonar su trabajo en Bangkok para ayudar a su mejor amigo durante el proceso de su divorcio. Fue así como Emil le siguió y ambos decidieron vivir con Yuuri debido a las condiciones en las que había sido encontrado. Phichit casualmente ejercía su profesión, generalmente lo hacía cuando había emergencias; se acostumbró a ayudar a la florería y Emil se sentía de igual manera si no estaba trabajando en su consultorio o si no viajaba a Prada. 

Como Yuuri fue vetado del programa “Protección y Fondos Omega”, Emil se hizo cargo de él como su psicólogo. Era muy difícil que Yuuri consiguiera ayuda médica fuera de Hasetsu, por tanto, Emil tenía que apoyarse de sus contactos y conocidos. Sin Phichit y sin Emil, posiblemente Yuuri jamás se hubiera recompuesto de aquel traumático episodio. El castaño no sabía como demostrar su gratitud hacia ellos, hacían tanto por él, lo mimaban y lo consentían; a veces sentía que no merecía ni una gota de lo que ellos le ofrecían. Yuuri siempre fue tímido y tranquilo, pero dentro de su timidez había ternura pese a su falta de seguridad. Su baja autoestima se hizo presente tras el divorcio, lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar de la vida a través de sus preciadas flores y la naturaleza. Que los omegas tuvieran algún don era un tabú, Yuuri era una de las contadas excepciones. Él fue bendecido desde su nacimiento con el don de comunicarse con la naturaleza y crear vida en ella, con tal solo tocar una semilla podía hacer florecer o curar una flor. Solo las plantas podían responderle y ellas adoraban la pureza de su alma. 

Todo lo que Yuuri sembraba era una extensión de él, era como cultivar pequeñas porciones de su alma en las flores. Todas ellas tan vivas y cada una de ellas expresa las emociones con las que fueron creadas. Mientras algunas pueden producir una enorme felicidad al tocarlas, otras pueden hacer llorar a cualquiera con tan solo verlas. Por eso Yuuri debía tener cuidado con sus emociones cuando plantaba las semillas. Los sábados eran los días favoritos del castaño, podía estar con Phichit, Emil y con su preciada naturaleza a la vez. Sin embargo, el día de hoy, el trío no pudo irse de picnic. El castaño se levantó temprano a despedir a Phichit y a Emil, ambos debían retirarse al departamento del ojiazul pues el celo de Emil siempre era puntual y posiblemente ocurriría el lunes pero preferían tomar precauciones. Ambos parecían unos padres sobreprotectores a la hora de despedirse– No le abras la puerta a nadie aún si es el cartero, no te olvides de prender la alarma de la casa y ponerle la cerradura a todas las puertas y ventanas.

Yuuri no pudo contener su risa y abrazó a Phichit quien parecía una mamá gallina– Vale, ya entendí, lo haré, os lo prometo –el ojiazul le despeinó sonriendo– Buen chico –Yuuri notó la mirada preocupada del moreno hacia él tras soltarse y lo empujó suavemente hacia el auto– No me pasará nada, vamos, vamos, es hora de irse, diviértanse y rezaré por ustedes para que en algunos meses me den algún sobrino –el moreno se volvió un tomate de la vergüenza por la broma; Emil por su parte, solo atinó a reírse con ganas y guiñarle a Yuuri. Sí, ambos eran cómplices. La pareja entraró al auto, y el primero bajó la ventana antes de que Emil pusiera en marcha el auto– Yuuri, no salgas hoy. Es posible que llueva hoy ¿ne? –al castaño le pareció extraño que le insistiera en no salir, pero bueno, quien podía predecir el futuro era Phichit. Yuuri los despidió con la mano hasta que el auto se volvió una pequeña hormiga en la distancia. Entró a la florería, cerró con candado la entrada y antes de adentrarse a la cocina, observó la montaña de víveres apilada a un lado del estante de las gardenias.

Cuando regresó a Hasetsu luego del escándalo, Phichit y el castaño fueron recibidos por muchos clientes betas que vinieron a ver cómo estaba Yuuri, temían que alguien buscara lastimarlo. Ellos trajeron los víveres, los betas que vivían especialmente en Hasetsu protegían a los omegas y Yuuri era muy querido– Quizás debería llevar esto a la alacena… pero creo que no hay suficiente espacio –los betas le aconsejaron no salir hasta que el escándalo esté en el olvido, por eso los víveres, su motivo era ahorrarle el viaje a Hasetsu y evitar que se topara con algún alfa. Yuuri tomó todos los que pudo y fue a la cocina. El silencio que reinaba en la casa le daba cierta melancolía, acostumbrarse a estar acompañado podía ser solitario cuando esas personas se iban. El castaño no podía permitirse deprimirse apenas sus amigos se hubieran ido. Conectó su iPod al equipo de música que estaba en la sala para no sentirse solo. El sonido de la música sería su acompañante mientras acomodaba los víveres en la cocina– Luego de arreglar esto, iré a dormir, no hay mucho que hacer hoy –bostezó, el reloj marcaba las 6:30 a.m.

 

**4 horas después**

El peli plata había llegado ayer a Hasetsu para firmar el contrato y obtener finalmente las llaves. Se hospedó en un hotel debido a que sus pertenencias llegarían hoy y él debía acompañar al camión de mudanzas hasta su nuevo y temporal “hogar”. No sabía cuánto tiempo viviría ahí, eso puso los pelos de punta a Yakov quien era el vicepresidente de su compañía y uno de sus principales auspiciadores. Cederle el puesto porque quería tomarse unas “pequeñas vacaciones” solo hizo que a Yakov le diera un patatús. En la oficina de bienes y raíces hubieron muchos murmullos apenas Victor hizo presencia, murmullos que no pasaron desapercibidos por él, aunque no le dio importancia. El único alfa era el gerente y los demás eran betas, por tanto, no era de extrañar que los betas estuvieran especulando porqué alguien como Victor estuviera interesado en vivir en Japón sin omitir el escándalo que todos sabían desde hace una semana. Todos los que trabajaban ahí sabían dónde estaba la casa que había comprado Victor, podían tener una noción vaga de lo que realmente quería y eso les aborrecía.

Para este momento, Victor ya había llegado a la casa de al lado de la florería, que también tenía los rasgos holandeses pero el acabado era más moderno y menos rústico. El peli plata estaba satisfecho con el pedido de remodelación. Makkachin no fue dejado atrás como la anterior vez, ahora estaba inspeccionando cada rincón de la casa mientras Victor indicaba a los trabajadores de la mudanza donde debían poner cada mueble. Él sabía que podía darse su tiempo, no había necesidad de apresurarse para ver al florista, lo tendría al lado por los siguientes días, quizás meses y por supuesto, no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad– Señor, hemos dejado las cajas que nos señaló en su habitación, mañana vendrán los del mantenimiento de la piscina –el alfa les respondió– Muchas gracias por su trabajo –los trabajadores hicieron una pequeña reverencia– Eso es todo, nos retiramos –una vez que Victor se quedó solo, llamó a Makkachin; el canino bajó las escaleras y al encontrarse con su dueño, se sentó frente a él con la lengua afuera– ¿Te gusta el lugar? –el perro ladró moviendo su colita esponjosa, como si estuviera afirmando que sí le gustaba– Hoy está un poco nublado… aunque no creo que te haga daño salir un rato al patio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa continua, Yuuri apenas hubo terminado de acomodar los víveres, se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala. No fue sino la bulla de la casa de al lado lo que lo despertó. Durante la semana anterior, el ruido de la remodelación de dicha casa había sido una tortura para él, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido. Si bien le había parecido curioso que incluso la remodelación de aquella vieja casa incluyera la construcción de una enorme piscina, no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquilo por su futuro vecino. Para que la descuidada casa fuera remodelada al punto de parecer nueva, quería decir que el vecino tenía dinero y si tenía dinero, posiblemente se trataba de un alfa. Había intentado no darle muchas vueltas sin mucho éxito. Se levantó del sofá aún medio adormilado tras acomodarse los lentes, se acercó a la ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín trasero y dirigió su vista hacia el patio del vecino. Debido a que el lugar era campestre, lo único que separaba su casa y patio del vecino era una pequeña línea de arbustos pequeños. En ese instante, vio a un caniche marrón saliendo de la terraza continua. Los labios de Yuuri esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa de manera inconsciente, él adoraba a los caninos, especialmente a los caniches. 

“Vicchan”, susurró mientras observaba al canino merodeando alrededor de la piscina que aún no tenía agua. Su anterior mascota había fallecido por… “No, no pienses en eso”, se dijo a sí mismo negando la cabeza, como si tratara de alejar esos feos recuerdos. Regresó su vista hacia el interior de su casa con intención de apagar la música que aún seguía reproduciéndose cuando escuchó el ladrido de un perro cerca. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y no encontró al caniche por ningún lado– Qué extraño, juraría que escuché… –otro ladrido se volvió a escuchar. Yuuri, un poco consternado, dejó la ventana para posarse frente a las puertas de la terraza las cuales estaban hechas de solo cristal y el marco; de madera. No vio nada extraño en su jardín, sin embargo, un peculiar lloriqueo se oyó más fuerte– ¡Ah! ¡El hueco! –Yuuri salió con el alma pendiendo de un hilo hacia el jardín lleno de flores donde más al fondo habían enormes árboles. El castaño recordó que él y Phichit cavaron un hueco en espera de un árbol de cerezo que habían comprado hacía cuatro días; ese hueco era profundo.

El cielo ya estaba completamente gris, la lluvia empezó en cuestión de segundos, un fuerte torrencial. Yuuri olvidó ponerse su traje especial, sus botas y sus guantes. Prácticamente salió en pijama, pantalones negros holgados, un polo blanco manga corta y sus pantuflas. Corrió hacia los árboles, pasando entre las flores con cuidado de no pisarlas, embarrándose con barro los pies y parte de su pantalón. La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza por lo que era difícil ver por dónde pisar. Yuuri, ya completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, se tropezó y cayó a los pies del agujero terminado por ensuciarse por completo, incluyendo sus lentes. Otro ladrido– ¡Espera un momento! –gritó el castaño, arrodillándose frente al agujero para ver dentro de él. Sí, el caniche estaba ahí– Esto… ¡Ven aquí! –Yuuri intentó llamar la atención del canino el cual lo vio y ladeó la cabeza a un lado observándolo– ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te ayudaré! –el animal al parecer entendió, se puso en dos patitas tratando de saltar hacia los brazos que Yuuri extendía para alcanzarlo. Quedaba una corta distancia entre ambos, Yuuri tuvo que echarse en el suelo y poner medio cuerpo dentro del agujero. 

El canino intentó saltar una vez más, Yuuri pudo tomarle de las patitas, sin embargo, no contó con que su cuerpo se resbalara hacia dentro del hueco– ¿Eh? –todo sucedió en cámara lenta: Yuuri, sin soltar al caniche, cerró los ojos esperando que su cuerpo chocara contra la tierra. Para su propia sorpresa, sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon y tomaron de la cintura; eso hizo que abriera los ojos, volteó hacia atrás y vio con dificultad a la persona que lo sostenía. No solo debido a la lluvia, sino también a sus lentes que no pudo reconocer al hombre que lo estaba ayudando– ¡No lo sueltes! –pero la voz sí la reconoció. Victor tiró de Yuuri y tanto él como Makkachin salieron del agujero. El canino pisó tierra apenas Yuuri lo soltó, el castaño reaccionó histérico tratando de alejarse del alfa peli plata. Victor no lo soltaba pese a sus protestas y lo tomó con más fuerza de la cintura, inmovilizándolo– ¿Qu-qué estás… porqué estás aquí? –Yuuri empezó a sentirse mareado, tenía mucho miedo. La esencia de Yuuri se propagó rápidamente del temor que sentía, el alfa se quedó anonado por ello. El peli plata no tenía, al menos en ese momento, alguna doble intención. Si lo soltaba, Yuuri caería en el agujero.

Yuuri gimió, apretando los labios, sin poder evitar sollozar ¿qué quería ese alfa? ¿por qué lo perseguía? ¿qué hacía ahí en su jardín?– Hey, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó suavemente el peli plata atrapando con sus dedos una pequeña lágrima, sin comprender porqué el omega cada vez que lo veía entraba en tal crisis que hasta parecía que se moriría en sus brazos. La esencia podía desencajarlo pero que el omega lo mirara con esos ojos totalmente atormentados simplemente hacían que Victor se preocupara por él. “¿Qué tiene este omega que hace que me comporte así?”,pensó Victor sin entender sus reacciones hacia él. El alfa también estaba completamente mojado– A–A–Aléjate.. –Victor notó que el cuerpo del omega estaba temblando– Tranquilízate, no te haré daño –el ruso siguió hablando con ese suave tono, sin arrogancia o sin atrevimiento, muy diferente al encuentro en el evento. Yuuri, por su lado, ya no veía al alfa peli plateado, lo que veía era a Seung Gil– N–no… aléjate, Seung Gil… no me golpees… –pese a que sus lentes estuvieran sucios, podía ver de manera borrosa la imagen de aquel hombre, su voz se rompía en cada palabra. Victor quedó perplejo ¿por qué lo llamaba Seung Gil? ¿lo golpeaba? Una molestia en su pecho comenzaba a hacer presencia. El corazón de Yuuri palpitaba demasiado rápido que empezó a tener problemas para respirar. El peli plata se asustó, lo tomó de las piernas y lo cargó. Yuuri solo seguía temblando, llorando, temiendo que “Seung Gil” lo “castigara” de nuevo. 

Victor corrió hacia su propia casa y para cuando ya había entrado con el castaño en brazos, este se había desvanecido en el trayecto. Makkachin los siguió, el canino se sacudió apenas entró a la casa. El peli plata no podía creer que desde el primer día viviendo ahí tuviera una interacción con su objetivo, solo que las circunstancias era demasiado extrañas– No me queda de otra más que desnudarlo y secarlo antes de que se resfríe ¿verdad, Makkachin? –el canino se sentó frente a Yuuri quien reposaba en uno de los enormes sofás, se acercó a lamerle la cara– Iré a cambiarme rápido y regresaré por él, cuídalo mientras busco alguna prenda para él –Makkachin se echó al lado de Yuuri en el piso. Victor trajo una pequeña estufa para calentar el cuerpo del omega, luego se retiró al segundo piso. “¿Seung Gil qué le había hecho a ese omega?”, fue la única pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del peli plata. “Resultó ser muy ligero de peso”, para Victor, Yuuri estaba demasiado delgado– Esos ojos atormentados… –susurraron sus labios antes de entrar al baño a cambiarse de ropa. 

 

**Ciudad de Hasetsu**

Phichit tuvo muchas visiones de un momento a otro. Estaba preocupado, temía que Victor se hubiera acercado a Yuuri. Emil había salido a comprar algunos aperitivos, mientras tanto, el moreno literalmente le estaba rompiendo el móvil al omega de tantas llamadas, llamadas que ninguna vez respondió. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, Victor no podría hacerle daño ¿verdad? No intentaría hacerle algo obsceno ¿verdad?– Por favor, respóndeme –Phichit se comía las uñas de los nervios, no quería ver a su amigo marcado, no quería verlo encadenado precisamente con él. 

El destino no podía ser tan perra, no más de lo que ya había sido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dime lo que piensas en comentarios, es importante para mi <3  
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Let me know what you think in comments, they are important to me <3  
> Thanks for reading~


	6. ¿Visiones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor trata de limpiar a Yuuri pero algo lo desconcierta.
> 
> ¿Qué son esas imágenes que Victor visualiza?
> 
> ¿Qué sucede entre Yuri y JJ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! Me costo mucho escribir porque he tenido problemas en mi casa y pues el ánimo lo tenía hasta por el suelo. Espero que este capítulo pueda compensar mi ausencia. Si hay faltas ortográficas, no se preocupen, que lo editaré luego.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> 1\. Si ven un texto dividido entre (////) quiere decir que eso ocurre a los ojos de Victor.  
> 2\. Si ven esto (*) es el sonido de un disparo.
> 
> I'm so sorry! I couldn't write because I've had some family problems in my home, so I was really down in the dumps. I hope this chapter would make up my absence. If there is any misspelling, don't worry, I will edit soon.
> 
> Explantations:  
> 1\. If you see a text divided among (////) it means it happens in Victor's eyes.  
> 2\. If you see this (*) it's the sound of a gunshot.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Victor bajó del segundo piso. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora traía puesto unos caquis con una camiseta azul marino, calzando unas medias grises a la par. Traía consigo una enorme toalla. Makkachin lo vio bajar y solo movió su cola, sin moverse del lado de Yuuri, quien seguía inconsciente– Parece que debo tener mucho más cuidado con este Omega –comentó acariciando suavemente el cabello de Yuuri. Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios, tomó a Yuuri en brazos envuelto con la toalla y lo cargó escaleras arriba. La estufa había ayudado en calentar su cuerpo. No estaba tan mojado como lo había traído a casa. Makkachin los siguió por detrás. El peli plata sabía que si el castaño llegara a despertar, era muy probable que cayera de nuevo en tal crisis que lo llevaría al desmayo, ¿cómo hacer para que eso no suceda? Pensativo mientras llevaba a Yuuri hacia el baño de su habitación, donde había llenado su bañera con agua tibia, notó que el omega tenía una extraña raya tras su oreja. 

Al llegar a su habitación, tras quitarle las pantuflas a Yuuri, Victor lo dejó en la cama sobre otra toalla casi del mismo tamaño con el que lo había envuelto. Le quitó los lentes con sumo cuidado de no arañarle con las patas. Mirándolo más de cerca, su rostro era un tanto aniñado y sus facciones suaves, hasta podría decirse que eran dulces– Sé un buen chico y no te levantes –Que el omega se levante mientras Victor lo desvestía, no era una buena manera de despertar. Sin dudar de sus movimientos, los dedos de Victor tomaron el borde del pantalón holgado de Yuuri y lo bajaron parsimoniosamente por sus piernas– Qué bonitas piernas… –un dedo ruso travieso se paseó por la piel de una de las piernas del omega– Lampiño –se mordió el labio inferior, curioso por explorar más de aquella anatomía y desvió la mirada hacia el pecho de Yuuri. ¿Qué encontraría debajo de aquel polo? Subió con cuidado aquella prenda hasta las axilas, se inclinó hacia el castaño con intención de sujetarlo de la espalda con una mano y las sintió.

Por un momento, Victor se quedó pasmado sujetando aún a Yuuri. Lo volteó con cuidado, mostrando su espalda hacia el borde de la cama– ¿Qué demonios…? –las palabras no pudieron salir. Sus dedos siguieron aquellas cicatrices delineándolas. Él no solía expresar sus emociones a través de su rostro; sin embargo, esta vez, el entrecejo enarcado era pronunciado. Quizá el no era muy consciente de ello, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de hallarle lógica a tan horribles cicatrices que no solo se hallaban en su espalda sino que se extendían desde la nuca hasta sus piernas. Por delante no había ninguna marca. Otra vez esa molestia en su pecho volvía a aparecer– ¿Qué te hicieron, pequeño florista? –Suspiró profundamente. Claramente esas cicatrices no pudieron ser provocadas por él o por alguna caída, salvo que se hubiera caído en vidrios. Prosiguió a quitarle el polo, encontrándose con unas tetillas pronunciadas y rosadas. Victor apretó los dientes, no podía hacer nada aún pero se moría de ganas por probarlas. Era frustrante. Aprovecharse de un omega vulnerable como ahora no era su estilo, o eso pensaba.

El peli plata se obligó a sí mismo a retomar su objetivo. “Nada de distracciones”, se criticó él mismo. La única prenda que quedaba era el boxer, lo quitó como si estuviera quitándole un pañal a un bebé y la visión lo estimuló mucho. El miembro de aquel florista no era ni grande ni pequeño pero se veía… se veía apetitoso, deseable. Se relamió sus labios inconscientemente, como si aquel falo aún dormido lo hiptonizara e invitara a degustarlo, a probar su sabor y textura. Se movió por instinto, se inclinó y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, su lengua ya se encontraba saboreando aquel falo. No había palabras para describir aquel sabor tan exquisito, tan irreal y sublime. Su mano atrapó el falo para poder engullirlo y lamerlo mejor. No había sentido tantos deseos de comerse a un omega de aquella manera desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Aquel falo dormido, se levantó por completo en segundos. Lo sentía duro contra su lengua, oh, tan duro que hasta podría dejarse follar la boca por aquel falo tanto como quisiera y no le importaría.

No duró mucho, a los minutos, el castaño explotó en su boca y Victor, un alfa que jamás dejaba que algún omega terminara en su boca, lo permitió y lo tomó todo, sin desperdiciar una gota. Pasó su lengua por su labio– Creo que me he entretenido mucho –¿qué estaría pensando mientras tomaba a Yuuri de nuevo y lo llevaba al baño? El peli plata tocó el agua de la bañera, ya no estaba tan tibia aunque tampoco estaba tan fría. Con sumo cuidado, sumergió el cuerpo del omega dentro del agua hasta que se medio sentara en la bañera, para evitar que no se resbale y se ahogue dentro. La bañera no era tan honda, le llegaba hasta la nuca a Yuuri. Victor tomó el pote de su shampoo, sacó un poco del gel y lo roció sobre el cabello del castaño. El peli plata, sinceramente, no sabía porqué estaba haciendo tanto por un omega. Se supone que solo era curiosidad, su cuerpo solo actuaba frente a este omega ¿por qué? Luego de haberle hecho algunos masajes al cabello de Yuuri, tomó la regadera de la bañera y la abrió para enjuagarlo. Fue en ese instante que algo molestó su vista y todo se tornó borroso a su alrededor.

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

**–¡Viktor!**

**–¡ _Viktya_! **

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

Una alegre voz lo llamaba por su nombre y lo que más desconcertó a Victor fue que esa misma voz desprendía cariño en cada palabra. Se sujetó del borde de la bañera con una mano y con la otra se sujetó la frente. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía como si algo le punzara el cráneo y el cerebro. De repente, podía ver trozos de un lugar… ¿recuerdos? No, imposible, jamás había escuchado esa voz en su vida y muchos menos aquel panorama. ¿Una visión? 

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

**—Creí que no te encontraría**

**—Yo tampoco**

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

Alguien. No podía mirar quien era, todo era borroso, solo podía ver su despampanante sonrisa, probablemente era un chico porque estaba en traje de gala. Ese chico le sonreía como si fuera algo preciado para él. De nuevo, esas imágenes cambiaron. Ahora podía verse a sí mismo en una habitación, parecía un lujoso hotel. Él abrazaba al mismo chico, pero algo no estaba bien. El chico temblaba en sus brazos.

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

**–No podemos seguir con esto**

**–¿Por qué no?**

**–No es correcto, yo…**

**–Somos almas gemelas**

**–Lo sé, pero…**

**–Nadie puede cambiar ese hecho**

**– _Viktya_ …**

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

Otra vez las imágenes eran difusas, Victor se arqueó a un lado de la pared, soltando la regadera y esta cayendo dentro de la bañera a un lado de Yuuri. Un terrible zumbido atacó sus oídos. Rasgos de distintos lugares que no reconocía se mezclaban entre sí. La habitación a oscuras iluminada por las luces de las calles. ¿Qué sucedía? No estaban solos, ahora había alguien más pero apenas se veía su silueta. Gritos en distintos tiempos se escucharon demasiado reales.

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

**–¡Desaparece!**  
****

**–¡No lo hagas!**

**–¡Deja eso, S..!**

**–¡Maldita puta!**

 

**«¡BANG!»***

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

–¡NO! –el peli plata gritó, su cuerpo reaccionó sin que él lo permitiera. Estaba sumamente agitado, su corazón desbocado palpitaba con violencia, como si estuviera acongojado por ese chico. No lo conocía, entonces ¿quién era? Se recostó contra la fría pared de mármol para recuperar la compostura y calmarse. Desvió su mirada hacia el omega, quien seguía tranquilamente en su letargo. Victor estaba desconcertado, jamás le había pasado algo así antes. Él era un alfa pero no tenía algún don como normalmente se esperaba de los de su raza. Luego lo consultaría con Chris,  no se le hacía para nada normal lo que le había sucedido. Se arrodilló delante de la bañera una vez que se sintió mejor. No iba a dejar que el omega se enfermara por dejarlo en agua fría, eso sería irresponsable por su parte. Volvió a tomar la regadera para enjuagar el cabello de Yuuri. Victor apresuró su ritmo para sacarlo pronto, notó que sus dedos se estaban arrugando. En algún lado de su mente, algo le advertía que lo dejara y él no sabía como tomar ese sentimiento amargo.

 

**1 HORA DESPUÉS**

Yuuri empezó a tomar consciencia de a poquitos. Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir una mano grande y cálida acariciándole el cabello; se sentía realmente bien. “¿Eh?”, pensó el omega, “¿Quién es?”. Estaba un tanto grogui. No recordaba bien qué había pasado. Sus párpados se abrieron despacio, sintió que estaba recostado en algo muy blando y cómodo. “¿Una cama?”, se preguntó y en ese instante recordó al canino y al alfa, esto hizo que Yuuri abriera de golpe los ojos por completo. Esa no era el techo de su habitación– ¡Oh! Ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras mejor? –Esa voz lo petrificó, su mirada descendió a su lado derecho encontrándose primero con ese cabello plateado y luego esos ojos cristalinos. Sin detenerse a responder, retrocedió asustado. Victor lo observó, no haría algo que lo exaltara más. El peli plata puso las manos sobre su cama sin quitarle la mirada, lentamente, tratando de no darle ideas equivocadas– No te haré daño –el alfa habló suavemente, quería intentar convencerlo de que él no era peligroso. Sin embargo, Yuuri se sentía acorralado contra la cabecera de la cama– ¿Qu-qué me hiciste? –no traía puesto sus lentes, también notó que el olía diferente. Yuuri bajó su mirada y para su sorpresa, esa ropa no era suya– Tú… me quitaste… –las palabras quedaron en el aire.

Victor se dio cuenta, por la expresión de pánico del omega, que estaba a punto de tener una crisis por percatarse que él lo había visto desnudo. En un rápido movimiento, tomó de las muñecas al omega quien intentó retroceder de nuevo. Victor no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que la boca de Yuuri gritara, atrapó sus labios en un beso– ¡Mmph! –¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo que Yuuri no besaba a alguien? Su mirada se encontró con la del alfa y este profundizó el beso provocando que él cerrara los ojos. No entendía que sucedía, estaba asustado, eso era evidente pero la presencia del alfa hacía que se sintiera a salvo y eso era algo innato. Los omegas siempre se sentían protegidos en presencia de algún alfa. Yuuri les tenía pánico, que Victor lograra transmitirle seguridad de aquella extraña manera de tranquilizarlo era un milagro. El castaño jamás se imagino volvería a ser tocado o besado por un alfa. El peli plata sí que sabía besar, Yuuri aun seguía sin poder corresponderle del todo. Victor aprovechó eso para acercarse más y seguir explorando aquella boca que estaba por arrancarle millones de suspiros. ¿Cómo una boca de un simple omega podía ser tan adictiva? Las manos de Yuuri intentaron alejarlo pero debido a la cercanía, solo pudo aferrarse a la camiseta de Victor. 

De nada servía pelear e intentar huir de un alfa. Un omega terminaría siendo sumiso y por ello, Yuuri terminó cediendo al beso de aquel alfa. El peli plata, por su parte, gruñó complacido por la sumisión del castaño. Yuuri sintió una pequeña, dolorosa y complaciente corriente de electricidad por su cuerpo. Un gruñido de un alfa es algo a lo que los omegas son incapaces de resistirse. Victor lo apretó más hacia él, deseaba sentirlo más aún cuando sabía que no debía excederse para no espantarlo, ya lo había calmado de cierta forma y no pensaba arruinarlo. Yuuri apretó la camiseta de Victor entre sus dedos, solo estaba nervioso; él solo quiso ayudar a aquel caniche. No podría creer que solo el haberlo ayudado hizo que él estuviera ahora en brazos de ese alfa que mostraba abiertamente su interés en él. ¿Era interés momentáneo? Aquella duda solo hizo que el Yuuri sintiera un apretón en el estómago. Él no deseaba ser un juguete de un alfa. Victor sintió su esencia y separó sus labios, ya le estaba costando respirar– No voy a hacerte daño, no lo haré, quédate tranquilo –susurró el peli plata, con voz grave, usando su voz comando mientras seguía mirando a Yuuri, clavándole la mirada en esos ojos chocolate.

Oír la voz comando de otro alfa que no sea Seung Gil le resultaba un tanto extraño. No lo estaba usando para hacerle daño, no le estaba obligando a hacer cosas que no quería, ni para tener sexo. Yuuri parpadeó, sin dejar de observar esos ojos cristalinos, buscando alguna señal que le dijera claramente que él no era peligroso pero era difícil. Esos ojos, aún cuando eran cristalinos, sentía que había una pared dentro de ellos– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –habló en voz baja el castaño desviando la mirada y tocándose los labios, aún podía sentir los ajenos recorriendo su boca y la sensación de la pequeña mordida que ese alfa le dio antes de separarse– No encontré otra manera de calmarte, he notado que le tienes una fobia a los alfas –Victor soltó sus muñecas con suavidad. Joder, que había sido inexplicablemente placentero esa mínima dosis de besos. El alfa suspiró– Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra idea, al menos, ya no me tienes tanto pavor, incluso puedes intercambiar algunas palabras conmigo –Yuuri seguía taciturno, el alfa tenía razón, había logrado calmarlo al distraerlo y utilizar su voz comando surtió efecto en él. El omega soltó un leve quejido, no sabía porqué se sentía triste y le quemaba el pecho, ¿quería llorar? Él ni lo entendía. En vez de responderle a Victor, se abrazó de piernas y enterró su cabeza en ellas. 

Al ver la reacción del omega, Victor decidió no incomodarlo más, él tampoco entendía bien qué estaba sucediendo– Te traeré algo caliente para tomar, te daré algo de espacio. Makkachin, acompáñalo mientras no estoy –Yuuri solo escuchó sus pasos mientras se iba de la habitación. Makkachin estaba durmiendo en un pequeño mueble debajo de la ventana y apenas su dueño le dio instrucciones, se estiró para saltar a la cama y acomodarse al lado de Yuuri. Él sintió algo pesado a su lado, volteó la cabeza aún apoyada en sus piernas y sonrió al ver al canino que le meneaba la cola– Me diste un gran susto –dudó un poco antes de mover su mano y enterrar sus dedos dentro el pelaje del caniche; este en respuesta movió las orejas. Yuuri se rió. El caniche era tranquilo y adorable. Levantó su cabeza y le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación. El tamaño era similar a la suya, solo un poco más grande y más moderno. Las paredes eran blancas debido al mármol y el piso brillaba de lo limpio que estaba. Había dos estanterías llenas de libros, una gran televisión frente a la cama, un espejo largo con los bordes adornado en pan de oro.Un mundo completamente distinto. Se veía muy sofisticado pero Yuuri no entendía porqué aún cuando el cuarto podía ser tan “bonito”, el omega sentía un vacío en la habitación. Un sentimiento totalmente diferente a cuando él estaba en la habitación de Phichit y Emil.

“Phichit”, el castaño se preocupó por su amigo. ¿Él sabía que se vería con este alfa de nuevo? No, si hubiera sido así, él estaba seguro que se lo abría dicho ¿verdad? El moreno sería incapaz de exponerlo de esa manera. Se restregó los ojos, inquieto. No sabía quién era ese alfa, ni el nombre y él suponía que sucedía lo inverso en cuanto al alfa– Y aún así… él me beso… –se tocó los labios de manera distraída. Sus orejas empezaron a arder. Quién iba a pensar que tan solo necesitaba el cobijo de un alfa para poder apaciguar su crisis. Emil se sorprendería mucho si lo supiera. Una gran contradicción: Yuuri tenía pánico y temor a los alfas y un mismo alfa fue el que lo calmó, ¡incluso uso la voz alfa para hacerlo!– Esto es patético –negó con la cabeza, sentía vergüenza de él mismo. Buscó sus lentes los cuales estaban en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Se estiró un poco para alcanzarlo y notó que “su” polo se resbaló por su hombro– ¿Eh? ¿Se encogió? –se colocó sus lentes y al verse el cuerpo, se quedó estático. Esa no era su ropa. El polo que llevaba era unas cuantas tallas más grande y el pantalón holgado similar al que él estaba usando antes también era muy largo para sus piernas. 

“¿Me cambió de ropa?”, pensó sintiendo cosquillas en las manos. “Espera, si me cambió de ropa, también debió cambiar el box…”, soltó un pequeño quejido de nervios. Tomó el borde del pantalón que traía puesto para abrirlo y mirar dentro de él, rápidamente se puso colorado. No llevaba nada debajo de la prenda. NADA. Sus manos acallaron el pequeño grito que iba a soltar tapando su boca. No supo qué hacer o qué decir– ¿Eh? ¿Fresas? –Notó un olor peculiar en sus dedos. Los pegó un poco más a su nariz, efectivamente, olían a fresas. Olió su mano, fresas; olió sus brazos, fresas– No puede ser… –estupefacto, se tocó la cabeza. Sintió un poco de humedad en la punta de sus cabellos los cuales estaban más sedosos de lo normal. Enterró sus dedos en su cabellera por un momento para sacarlos luego y oler sus dedos. Menta. ¿El alfa lo había…? – ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz de aquel peli plata hizo eco en la habitación y el castaño volteó en su dirección dando un respingo. Qué cara habría puesto Yuuri para que Victor sintiera la necesidad de ir a su lado y calmarlo de nuevo. Victor había traído una taza y se podía oler a kilómetros el chocolate caliente– Ah.. esto.. –no tenía cara para verlo– ¿Puedo acercarme? –Yuuri solo asintió, incapaz de mirarlo, preguntar lo obvio lo haría sonar tonto pero aún así, él quería confirmarlo. Victor se sentó un poco alejado de Yuuri, no quería sofocarlo con su presencia, podía ver que el omega estaba quieto más eso no significaba que quizás no estuviera nervioso. 

–Ten, es chocolate –Victor le ofreció la taza y Yuuri la tomó entre sus manos lentamente. En el fondo, se podía escuchar a la lluvia caer. Al castaño no le gustaba mucho las cosas dulces pero no iba a ser descortés. Observó el chocolate sin saber muy bien qué decir. Hubo un silencio incómodo. El peli plata por su parte, no sabía qué hacer para poder tener una conversación “normal” con él, omitiendo que todo lo sucedido anteriormente no fue para nada normal– ¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos, “Yuuri”? –el mencionado se quedó pillado por escuchar su nombre de boca de aquel alfa– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –el omega olvidó la vergüenza e indignado miró a Victor de la sorpresa. “Qué lindo”, pensó Victor– Escuché tu nombre por tu compañero la primera vez que te vi en la florería –Yuuri parpadeó– Phichit, es mi mejor amigo –“Ahora entiendo porqué tanto odio hacia mí”, a Victor no le hizo mucha gracia; sabía que el moreno no lo quería cerca, pensaba que solo cuidaba de su jefe pero el rango de “mejor amigo” era mucho más serio. Al peli plata no le agradaba esos tipos de amigos. Victor solo mostraba una apariencia calmada, dentro de su mente era oscuridad en esos momentos así que Yuuri no podía adivinar qué pretendía– Sí, por eso apenas lo vi a él en ese evento de florerías, creía que estarías tú también –a Yuuri se le hizo extraño– ¿Te acercaste al estante por eso? ¿Por qué? No me conoces ni yo a ti –el peli plata sonrió pese a que esa revelación lo decepcionó, ¿quién no conocía a Victor Nikiforov?– Me llamo Victor, soy dueño de una empresa de modelaje y artistas en Rusia, ¡ah! y también soy actor.

“Actor”, esa palabra resonó en los pensamientos de Yuuri y su carita se entristeció. Victor lo notó, “Seung Gil es actor, ¿habré hecho que lo recuerde?”– ¿Sucede algo? –Yuuri replicó perdido– ¿Eh? No.. no es nada –Yuuri tomó un sorbo del chocolate. Victor se paró, Yuuri le siguió con la mirada, arrepentido de que quizás su silencio lo haya incomodado– Iré a preparar el almuerzo, toma eso antes de que se enfríe. Está haciendo frío afuera ¿por cierto, has probado la comida rusa? –el castaño negó, sin comprender porqué el alfa se estaba haciendo cargo de él– Bien, te avisaré cuando esté listo –Yuuri lo vio a punto de salir de cuarto– ¡Espera! –Victor volteó hacia él– E-e-esta ropa… –el peli plata sonrió travieso apoyándose en el marco de la puerta– ¿Sí? Es mía, no te preocupes por ella y lo siento si te queda un poco grande, es lo más pequeño que tengo –Yuuri dudó con timidez – No es eso a lo que me refiero –Victor evitó reírse– ¿Sino? –Yuuri apretó la taza entre sus dedos con las mejillas sonrojándose en el proceso, hablando muy despacio– Huelo a fresas y menta… –Victor respondió de lo más tranquilo– Tuve que bañarte, estabas sucio por el barro –¿eh?– ¿No te gustó el olor a fresa? El jabón estaba nuevo –la cara de Yuuri se paseaba en los colores del arco iris– ¡No es eso! ¡Quiero decir! ¿Me viste de-de-es..? –Victor le dirigió una mirada llena de picardía– Para bañarte, he tenido que desvestirte y tu anatomía ya la memoricé~ Te llamaré en cuanto esté el almuerzo –Victor se fue rápido como niño descubierto en sus travesuras, dejando a un Yuuri en estado de shock– ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?! 

 

**RUSIA**

–¡Estoy harto que me hostigues! ¡Deja de llamarme o enserio te denunciaré! –Yuri, totalmente cabreado, caminaba dando vueltas en su habitación– ¡No dejaré de llamarte hasta que me expliques con quién piensas casarte! ¡Eres todavía un mocoso infantil e ingenuo como para convertirte en la esposa de alguien más! –JJ no había parado de preguntar por el presunto “novio” de Yuri apenas salió el escándalo. Se moría de los celos– ¡Si me caso o no, no es de tu maldita incumbencia! –JJ se sintió dolido– ¿Por qué no podemos regresar? –esa pregunta hizo estallar a Yuri– ¡Pregúntale a la zorra de tu asistente! ¡Sé lo que hiciste! ¡Sé que la veías seguido! ¡Así que vete a criar a las mierdas de esos engendros que esa puta está esperando de ti! –JJ se quedó helado en su sitio y cuando intentó replicar, la línea ya había sido cortada. Yuri había lanzado su teléfono al inodoro. Compraría otro. Estaba harto. No solo la prensa lo molestaba, sino que JJ era su peor calvario– Todo por ayudar al estúpido de Victor, tsk – chasqueó la lengua. Su abuelo había salido a comprar algunas cosillas que faltaban para el desayuno. Se tiró en el sofá de la sala, aburrido y con pereza, cuando escuchó el timbre. Arrastrando los pies, vio a través de la mirilla. Era el correo. Abrió la puerta– Buenos días, entrega para Yuri Plisetsky –el rubio asintió al cartero y firmó el documento para que le entregaran un paquete mediano, el cual no pesaba mucho– Tengan un buen día –Yuri cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala con el paquete en brazos.

Él suponía de quién sería, así que no había necesidad de buscar el remitente. Rompió el papel que envolvía el paquete; dentro de este, encontró una caja blanca con un listón verde. Yuri abrió la caja un poco ansioso. Dentro de esa caja, había un peluche de un oso. Yuri se mordió los labios esbozando una dulce sonrisa, tomó al peluche con sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo abrazó por mucho tiempo. Para cuando decidió llevarlo a su cuarto y tirar el paquete y los restos de la envoltura, vio que dentro de la caja había un sobre. Al abrirlo, encontró una pequeña carta escrita a mano.

 

> «Recibí el león que me enviaste y te regalo un oso a cambio, cuídalo hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.
> 
> PD: ¿Me vas a seguir en Instagram o no?»

Yuri se rió– _¡Yurochka!_ ¡Regresé! –Yuri agarró todo antes de que su abuelo lo pillara y corrió escaleras arriba– ¡Ya voy!

 

**CIUDAD DE HASETSU**

–Voy a cortarle las pelotas, la lengua y las manos apenas regresemos, usaré este mismo cuchillo o quizás uno más grande –un Phichit con aura maligna cortaba la carne con el cuchillo en la cocina mientras un Emil asustado veía a su pareja planeando la muerte de alguien. Phichit después de haber insistido tanto en contactar a Yuuri, tuvo la visión. Él vio lo que Victor hizo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~ Los leo en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ I will see you next chapter!


	7. Notas del fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho mi repentina desaparición! 
> 
> ¡Realmente lo siento! T___T
> 
> Estuve enferma, empecé la universidad y tuve terapias para mi pierna derecha. Tengo una lesión en mi rodilla y muslo y todo esto absorbió mi tiempo. Ahora que ya he acomodado mis horarios, puedo volver a publicar. Publico este "capítulo" para aclarar ciertos temas que me gustaría tuvieran en cuenta para el desarrollo de esta historia.

 

> **Este fic es AU así que hay cosillas que deben tener en cuenta.**  

**1\. Los dones:** Los alfas son los superdotados en esta historia independientemente de algunas habilidades físicas que puedan tener (no todos) como por ejemplo, tener mejor visión o audición, olfato, etc. Aunque no suceda en la mayoría, algunos alfas nacen con dones extraordinarios; no importa a qué familia pertenezca, los alfas pueden tener mayores oportunidades de reconocimiento solo por tenerlos; el apellido o linaje no tienen nada que ver con ello.  
****

**2\. Tabú:** Se considera tabú al tema de que algunos omegas puedan poseer algún don. Los alfas temen (sí, temen) que los omegas consigan algún don que los haga sumisos ante ellos, es decir, revertir los status de alguna manera. Los alfas de antiguas generaciones son más ortodoxos, detestan ver a un omega con algún don; para ellos, esto se considera como una maldición y que omegas así solo traerían desgracias. Por este último motivo, hasta antes de 1990, los omegas que poseían dones eran apedreados hasta la muerte, decapitados, ahorcados o ahogados si los descubrían con algún don. Eso cambió cuando se creó “Life & Care Organization”, la organización pionera y única en tratar asuntos humanitarios de manera internacional. Es de esta organización de donde se desprende el programa que mencioné capítulos atrás “Protección y Fondos Omega”.  
****

**3\. Life & Care Organization (LCO)** fue la que emitió las leyes supremas internacionales básicas, es decir, leyes que deben aplicarse a todos los países sin excepción. Entre esas leyes, la mayoría de edad difiere en tres normas distintas:

  * **Alfas:** se consideran **adultos** a partir de los **20 años.** Esto es debido a que se cree que a esa edad ya pueden controlar sus impulsos y manejar sus comportamientos de alfa.
  * **Betas:** se consideran **adultos** a partir de los **18 años**. Son personas “normales”(1)
  * **Omegas:** se consideran **adultos** a partir de los **15 años** pero no pueden casarse hasta después de los 21. Sin embargo, solo los padres pueden autorizar el matrimonio en caso el omega haya cumplido los 19. Esto se debe a que usualmente los celos de los omegas aparecen a los 12 hasta los 15 (puede haber excepciones).



Así como en nuestro mundo real existe el machismo, por entonces, en los años 90, digamos que ocurría algo similar y que hoy en día, están intentando modificar estas normas por otras que sean más igualitarias.

**4\. Fecundación y embarazo:** otro punto que quiero aclarar acerca de mi fic es que todos, repito, **TODOS** pueden embarazarse.

 

* * *

**Entre mismas razas**

**Alfas:**

  * Las parejas **mujer/hombre** son las más propagas y tienen **95%** en fecundar exitosamente.
  * Las parejas **mujer/mujer** y **hombre/hombre** existen pero no tanto como la anterior y tienen **35%** en fecundar exitosamente.



  
**Betas:**

  * Las parejas **mujer/hombre** son las más frecuentes y tienen **100%** en fecundar exitosamente.
  * Las parejas **mujer/mujer** y **hombre/hombre** no son frecuentes y tienen solo **9%** en fecundar.



  
**Omegas:**

  * Las parejas **mujer/hombre** son pocas y tienen **4%** para fecundar.
  * Las parejas **mujer/mujer** y **hombre/hombre** son pocas y tienen **3%** para fecundar.



* * *

 

**Mestizaje (sin importar el sexo)**

Alfa + Beta = fecundidad 1%

Alfa + Omega = fecundidad 100%

Beta + Omega = fecundidad 50%

 

Como los betas tienen poca posibilidad de fertilidad con un alfa, la inseminación artificial es la opción más común pero es costosa porque el embarazo en el beta es extremadamente frágil. Por este motivo, algunas parejas prefieren intentar cuantas veces sea necesario.

Sucede lo mismo en el caso de las parejas omegas, como no es común estas uniones y menos la procreación entre los mismos, es DEMASIADO costosa cualquier otra alternativa que ayude a la fecundación.

* * *

**6\. Marca de almas gemelas:** Las marcas no aparecen al nacer. Estas marcas aparecen cuando la pareja destinada siente el primer tirón de las almas gemelas y siempre son iguales pero eso no quiere decir que estén en el mismo lugar. Toda marca es única e irrepetible, cada pareja tiene su única marca y es imborrable.

(1) Por último, cuando digo que los betas son personas “normales“ me refiero a que no tienen los instintos de alfa u omega ni los celos ni nada por el estilo pero sí pueden tener ambos aparatos reproductores.

 

> Ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capítulo, lo publicaré mañana, es una promesa. 
> 
> Espérenlo y gracias a todos los que me han tenido paciencia <3


	8. Lo que no podemos tener, duele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Victor tienen un acercamiento un tanto peculiar el cual no termina bien.
> 
> Emil y Phichit discuten por un tema de adopción.
> 
> Llegan dos personas a la florería.
> 
> Yuri, Otabek y JJ en el mismo aeropuerto no es algo bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic! 
> 
> Thanks for following this fanfic!

La taza de chocolate ya vacía reposaba en la mesa de noche. Yuuri había tomado una almohada para esconder su rostro en ella apenas Victor salió de la habitación de la vergüenza. Claramente era la imagen de “trágame tierra”. Sin darse cuenta, el castaño se había quedado dormido en la cama y Makkachin pegó su lomo a sus piernas para acompañarlo a descansar. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Victor se debatía sobre qué debía cocinar en el primer piso. El peli plata no era de las personas que solían preocuparse por la comodidad de los demás, tampoco le interesaba los gustos de alguien más, pero esta vez estaba muy sumergido en qué debía preparar para el omega que dejó en su habitación– No estoy seguro si debería hacer algo muy tradicional… –el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, era una llamada de su primo por FaceTime– ¿Chr.. –el rubio habló apenas oyó que descolgaron– _¡¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando hacer en Japón?! Yakov ya me contó de tus “indefinidas vacaciones”, ¡¿por qué tanta manía con ese omega, Viktya?!_ –el peli plata tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oreja por los gritos de su primo– Chris, enojarte te traerá arrugas más rápido –el mencionado resopló muy enojado– _Creo que fui muy claro con respecto a que no vieras más a esa puta ¿tan maravilloso es verle con las piernas abiertas?_

Victor no era de mal temperamento, nunca había defendido a alguien, nunca se había mostrado molesto, nunca se tomó la molestia de abrir la boca para contradecir a alguien de algo que no fuera de su aprecio, respeto, afecto o mero interés. No es como si fuera el rey de la frialdad, sin embargo, al escuchar aquel insulto algo en él se sacudió ferozmente dentro de su ser; algo diferente y nuevo– ¿No crees que te estás pasando? No lo conoces y no es como los rumores dicen que es –Chris se sorprendió por su respuesta– _¿Qué te ha hecho ese omega? Ajá, no es como los rumores dicen, entonces, ¿cómo es según tú?_ –lo desafió– Puede parecer simple, puede parecer normal pero desborda una deslumbrante sexualidad que a ti te faltarían pañales para que no te corras en la calle –Chris no estaba para bromas– _¿Entonces simplemente es tu nuevo juguete sexual? ¿Tiene fecha de vencimiento?_ –esta vez Victor dudó, su meta desde el inicio solo era jugar con el omega, satisfacer su curiosidad y luego desecharlo pero ¿qué lo hacía dudar? No se entendía así mismo. Chris se crispó al oír un silencio del otro lado de la línea– _Dime que es una broma, esto no es divertido, Viktya_ –el mencionado se incomodó– Solo tengo mucha curiosidad, no sé cuándo lo dejaré –Chris insistió– _¿Cuánto es “mucho”?_ –Victor se rindió– No lo sé.

Otra vez un silencio, Chris intentó calmarse antes de soltar lo primero que cruzara por su mente, quería mucho a Victor y se sentiría miserable echarle a la cara cosas del pasado– _Viktya, yo sé que no soy la persona indicada para decirlo, pero creo que ya deberías dejar de desquitarte con los omegas_ –Victor se sorprendió– ¿Qué tratas de decir? –Chris tragó en seco antes de hablar– _Desde “aquello”, has recurrido a omegas porque de alguna manera quieres vengarte de lo que ese omega te hizo_ –el peli plata supo por donde iba la conversación e intentó cortarlo– Chris, no hablemos de eso –el rubio siguió ignorándolo– _No, sí voy a hablar de eso. No puedes vengarte de él como quisieras, por eso insistes en usar a los omegas como juguetes, destruirlos como te sucedió a ti y todos sabemos_ –Victor subió el tono– Chris, no sigas – _que ese omega que jugó contigo_ –gritos– ¡No sigas! –Chris lo soltó con rabia– _¡está muerto! –_ y eso fue lo último que oyó de Chris porque ni bien escuchó esas odiosas palabras, Victor colgó. ¿Cómo pudo traer ese tema a flote solo por un asunto tan trivial como este? El peli plata se pasó los dedos por su cabello– Trivial eh.. –suspiró. No pensaría sobre eso, al menos no ahora que tenía un invitado arriba. Tomó su móvil para buscar alguna idea de comida rusa que no fuera tan extravagante. Al cabo de unos minutos tras revisar páginas web, sonrió. Bingo. El almuerzo sería Beef Stroganoff con pasta.

 

**1 HORA DESPUÉS**

Yuuri despertó por el olfateo que sintió en su cuello, Makkachin se había levantado unos minutos antes que él y escuchó que Victor lo llamó para bajar. El castaño estiró sus brazos para quitarse la pereza, le dolía un poco la nariz debido a la presión de los lentes pues se había dormido con estos puestos. El canino bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el pasillo, volteó la cabeza como si le diera a entender a Yuuri que lo estaba esperando para bajar juntos. Él no habría dudado tanto en acompañar al can si no se hubiera dado cuenta que el pantalón de Victor se le resbalaba por las piernas y al ser tan largo para él, era difícil caminar con ellos. El castaño tuvo que ajustar bien los tirantes del pantalón, sin mencionar que el polo le quedaba como vestido– Realmente tenemos una diferencia de tallas abismal –murmuró tratando de no recordar que no llevaba boxer y menos el hecho que el alfa lo había visto desnudo. Se subió la basta del pantalón para que no se ensuciara y también para poder caminar. Al salir de la habitación, Makkachin siguió su camino con tranquilidad; Yuuri, sonriendo levemente, solo lo seguía cual corderito. Notó que la casa tenía la misma distribución que la suya– ¡Yuuri! ¡El almuerzo está servido! –la voz de Victor resonó en las paredes y Yuuri dio un pequeño salto. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a alguien que no fuera Phichit o Emil. 

Makkachin bajó animadamente apenas oyó a su amo– ¿Eh? ¿Y Yuuri? –el castaño pudo escucharal peli plata, dudó un momento pero decidió contestarle– Sí, ya voy… –Yuuri apareció en la escalera y vio a Victor que lo esperaba a los pies de la misma. Se sentía extraño, fuera de lugar. Probablemente Yuuri no notó que Victor observaba sus pequeños gestos en el rostro hasta la forma de cómo su cuerpo se movía; probablemente tampoco notó que la basta que había subido se estaba cayendo y probablemente no imaginó que se caería. Bajó las escaleras algo torpe, la escena se le hacía un tanto familiar; Seung Gil solía prepararle de comer cuando estaba enfermo. Debido a su distracción, Yuuri no se percató que estaba pisando de nuevo la basta y se resbaló por lo que su cuerpo se fue hacia delante. De pronto, Yuuri sintió su cuerpo cayendo; en una fracción de segundos, vio el pánico en el rostro de Victor. El castaño cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo protegieron de la caída. Hubo un golpe seco– Eso dolió un poco –Victor se quejó y se rió. Yuuri abrió los ojos, estupefacto. Él estaba encima de Victor y este, en el piso– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –rápidamente, el castaño se levantó y se colocó a un lado– ¿estás bien? 

Victor se sentó, sin dejar de reírse– No te preocupes, quizás solo me haya dislocado alguna vértebra –Yuuri se puso nervioso– ¿Dis-dis-dislocado? Debemos ir a emergencias o sino –Victor solo se rió más y lo despeinó con suavidad– Es broma, estoy bien. Eres como un niño pequeño –Yuuri no supo qué responder, avergonzado, evitó la mirada del peli plata– Ven, vamos a comer o se va a enfriar –tomó la mano del omega con intensión de llevarlo al comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida; Yuuri solo se dejó llevar. No entendía porqué seguía en aquella casa, lo mejor sería que se fuera lo más pronto posible– ¿Te gusta la pasta? He tratado de no hacer algo ruso que no fuera tan extravagante para tu paladar –Yuuri lo miró distraídamente– ¿Eh? Sí, la pasta es… esto huele bien –comentó por lo bajo cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa y el olor de la comida llenó sus pulmones. Yuuri estaba tan absorto en el plato que no se dio cuenta que Victor quiso retirar la silla para que él se sentara, por lo que el castaño se sentó solo. Muy dentro de Victor, una decepción afloró y él, eso no lo entendía. Luego de haberse sentado y haber probado el primer bocado, un nuevo silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Victor no estaba seguro de cómo debía empezar una conversación con un omega, siempre era solo sexo y preguntar por algo que no fuera eso, rompía sus esquemas y sus costumbres. 

Por el lado de Yuuri, lo mismo no distaba demasiado. No le temía a Emil al ser un alfa porque ya lo había conocido antes de que ocurriera el desastre de su divorcio y confiaba en él; sin embargo, Victor era un caso totalmente distinto, apenas lo conocía de vista y lo ridículo de todo fue que él lo calmó. Lo logró con algo tan sencillo que eso sería una gran ofensa a todo el trabajo que Emil hacía para que él se recuperara de su ansiedad– Yuuri –el mencionado salió de sus pensamientos, dejó de mirar la comida y posó su mirada en el peli plata– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –“Qué pregunta tan tonta”, pensó Victor al no encontrar qué preguntar– Tengo 23 –Yuuri respondió tranquilamente antes de terminar de enrollar los fideos en el tenedor y probarlo; un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de aprobación se escuchó de sus labios, estaba delicioso. Mientras tanto, Victor quedó en shock por la respuesta. Si intentaba calcular, si el omega había estado casado alrededor de dos años, suponiendo que ahora restara la diferencia, tendría 21 pero el peli plata no sabía cuánto tiempo ya llevaba estando divorciado. “Demasiado joven”– ¿Te gustó? –el castaño, un tanto tímido, asintió sin dejar de comer; no se había dado cuenta el hambre voraz que tenía– Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no como otra comida hecha por alguien que no sea Phichit o Emil –añadió distraídamente.

Eso captó la atención del alfa– Mencionaste que Phichit es tu mejor amigo pero ¿quién es Emil? –preguntó con indiferencia aunque estaba muerto de curiosidad– Es su pareja, también es un alfa como tú. Ambos viven conmigo –Yuuri dejó el cubierto para tomar una servilleta y limpiarse la boca pues la crema de la pasta se había resbalado de sus labios. Él no era consciente de la calidez con la hablaba de sus amigos, por eso, Yuuri se sorprendió un poco por la expresión de Victor; mirándolo inquisitivamente, como si buscara una respuesta– ¿Sucede algo? –el alfa tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de replicar– No logro comprender del todo, tú tienes como una fobia a los alfas pero vives con uno… –esa simple frase hizo que el rostro de Yuuri se entristeciera, Victor se arrepintió al instante– No tienes que –Yuuri por primera vez, intentó no llorar y habló muy bajo, apretando la servilleta como si fuera su fuente de valentía– Tengo trastorno de ansiedad; ese alfa es mi amigo y médico, se ha esforzado por ayudarme. Como lo conocí antes de que…. esto.. me divorciara… no le tengo miedo –Yuuri tragó en seco. Victor, aun cuando él ya sabía de su divorcio, no pudo terminar de creérselo hasta que el castaño lo afirmó; estaba sorprendido– ¿Puedo preguntar a los cuántos años te casaste? –Yuuri suspiró– Me casé a los dos meses después de cumplir los 19 –y apenas terminó de responder, volvió a comer.

El peli plata se sentía un completo idiota por no saber cómo animar el ambiente. No tenía idea de cómo hilar una conversación amena. Tan inseguro de no saber qué decir o preguntar, prefirió hacer lo mismo que el castaño y dedicarse a terminar la comida. En cuanto terminaron, Yuuri se ofreció a lavar los platos, no se sentía bien siendo el único sin hacer nada; Victor se lo negó– No, Yuuri, eres el invitado –el omega miró con ansias la lavavajillas– Pero si tanto lo deseas, te ayudaré –el menor no hizo objeción alguna y fue el primero en empezar a refregar los platos. Victor no podía dejar de pensar que Yuuri ciertamente era totalmente un nuevo mundo para él; esa sencillez que traía el omega era hasta relajante y las cosas más pequeñas que él hacía eran desconocidas por el peli plata. Nadie en su vida le había demostrado tanto afán por querer devolver la ayuda recibida lavando los platos. Y ahora estaba a su lado, mientras el omega se le notaba incluso hasta más animado de lo que estuvieron en la mesa– ¿Siempre haces los quehaceres tú solo? –Yuuri negó de buen humor– Eso intentó pero no me dejan –se rió– Phichit y Emil me miman mucho y aún si yo me ofrezco en lavar todo yo solo, ellos me permiten solo secar. Ellos hacen mucho por mí, por eso siempre quiero hacer menos carga en casa –Victor le salpicó agua con los dedos– No creo que seas una carga –Yuuri sonrió mientras seguía lavando– Pero me siento como una, así que hago las cosas más sencillas como alimentar a los hámsters de… 

Yuuri dejó caer su plato en el grifo dentro del agua– ¡Los hámsters! –Victor lo miró sin comprender– ¿Cuáles? –Yuuri se limpió las manos en un trapo mientras le respondía totalmente nervioso– Los hámsters de Phichit, debo ir a verlos, no les di de comer desde la mañana –Victor dejó los platos a secar y siguió al omega, quien tenia intención de salir; para suerte del alfa, pudo alcanzarlo y tomar su brazo antes de que este fuera a abrir la puerta del jardín e irse– ¡Hey!, espera ¿a dónde vas? –Yuuri se quedó quieto al instante por sentir fuerza sobre su cuerpo y eso lo asustó. Victor lo notó por su esencia y soltó un poco más su agarre hasta la muñeca– Necesito ir, no puedo dejarlos solos –Victor intentó encontrar su mirada, temía que hubiera quebrantado la casi nula confianza que había creado– No puedes salir ahora, ya ha dejado de llover pero todo está mojado y te ensuciarás –el omega puso su mano sobre la del alfa con la cual lo tenía tomado– Eso no importa, te agradezco lo que has hecho pero debo ir, si algo les pasa… –Yuuri empezó a crearse malas ideas y eso lo sobrecogía. Victor habló antes de que lo pensara demasiado– Yuuri, tranquilo, no les pasará nada. ¿Qué tal si me dejas ir a tu casa a traerlos aquí? Dime dónde están y yo iré por ellos –el castaño lo observó perplejo– ¿No sería mucho para ti? Además, soy el responsable… –Victor le cortó– Hace frío afuera, si sales, no solo te ensuciarás de nuevo sino también te enfermarás porque estás con el cuerpo caliente y un cambio de temperatura drástico no te hará bien ¿me equivoco? Además, ¿por qué eres tú el responsable si los hámsters son de tu amigo? –el rostro de Yuuri se coloró de un rojo intenso apenas escuchó la pregunta– Tuvieron que irse porque el celo de Emil ya estaba cerca… 

Victor se mordió los labios disimuladamente, reprimiendo sus ganas de morder esas apetitosas mejillas, ese omega era demasiado adorable– Entonces reformularé la pregunta ¿por qué no te quedas aquí hasta que tus amigos regresen? –Yuuri negó rotundamente sin pensarlo– ¿Eh? ¡No puedo! No debería quedarme aquí… –Victor se acercó un poco más a él– ¿Por qué no? Además, ¿no te sientes más ansioso si estás solo? Es solo hasta que regresen –Yuuri bajó la mirada, totalmente hecho un manojo de nervios– Si estoy mucho tiempo contigo, mi celo se adelantaría y eso sería un problema –habló tan rápido que Victor tuvo que captar todas las palabras y tomarse un momento para entenderlas– ¿Cuánto falta para tu próximo celo? –Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, su esencia volvía a inundar la habitación– Por favor, suéltame –Victor obedeció inmediatamente, podía olerla– Yuuri, quédate –la voz de Victor sonó tan amable que Yuuri dudó, sin embargo, negó rápidamente– No, ¡lo siento! –Yuuri tomó la cerradura de la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa dejando al peli plata quieto en su lugar. Genial, lo había arruinado. ¿Y ahora qué debería hacer para volver a tenerlo en su casa? ¿Se había pasado de proposición? Las preguntas de Victor quedaron en el aire mientras observaba a Yuuri correr sobre el jardín mojado, cruzar los pequeños arbustos y entrar a su casa.

Por otro lado, Yuuri apenas cerró la puerta de su terraza, su espalda se apoyó en ella y dejó su cuerpo caer hasta el piso. Sus pies y el pantalón se ensuciaron y estaban mojados. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido a la par de su agitada respiración, sin poder comprender porqué su pecho se oprimía tanto que hasta dolía, los sollozos no tardaron en llegar y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. ¿Qué era esta angustia tan viva y latente en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué? No era por Seung Gil, el sentimiento era totalmente distinto. Estas lágrimas no era por melancolía y traición, eran de tristeza; como si hubiera extrañado algo con tanta angustia sin haberse dado cuenta, sin haber sido consiente, como si solo lo hubiera ignorado por mucho tiempo. Y también, como si algo aún le faltara.

 

 

**3 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Ni Victor ni Yuuri se vieron durante los siguientes días que pasaron. Yuuri prefirió no salir de casa y las cortinas del primer piso se quedaron cerradas. Victor no dejó de mirar cada cierto tiempo tras su ventana la casa de al lado por si el omega daba alguna señal de vida. Chris intentó varias comunicarse con Victor pero él no tenía ganas de responderle. Todo estaba mal, Phichit lo sabía. Durante las pocas pausas para comer y dormir en pleno celo de Emil, intentaba mirar lo que podía en sus visiones pero eran tan cambiantes que realmente odió tanta inestabilidad. Esto lo había cansado más de lo habitual. Y por si fuera poco, el moreno llevaba buen rato discutiendo con Emil por un tema que desde meses no salía a flote: adopción. Phichit no había dormido mucho, estaba exhausto tanto física como mentalmente, aún estaba cabreado con Victor y preocupado por Yuuri por cómo lo vio en visiones anteriores– No quiero discutir esto ahora, por favor –pidió el moreno tras suspirar profundamente en su asiento, solo faltaba menos de diez minutos para llegar de nuevo a la florería– Phichit… –Emil se enojó; en respuesta, el moreno se cruzó de brazos y volteó a mirarlo– No, Emil. No voy a ceder aunque te enojes, te lo dije hace seis meses, no quiero niños ahora. No en esta situación así.

Emil intentó, por última vez, convencerlo que al menos lo piense– Los niños ayudarían a Yuuri a perderle ese miedo de volver a quedarse en gestación, en algún momento debe afrontarlo aunque no nos guste. Tiene que dejar de pensar que no merece ser feliz y los niños… –claramente, Emil había elegido un mal momento en sacar a flote todo sus deseos de poder formar una familia aún cuando todavía no estaban casados– ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! ¡Eres psicólogo! ¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡Yuuri no puede ni ver bebés a causa de ese infeliz! ¡¿Crees que yo podré ser feliz si veo a mi mejor amigo sufriendo por algo que no pudo tener y que perdió aunque no tuviera la culpa de ello?! ¡¿Quién me crees?! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cara dura al querer una familia cuando ni siquiera quieres casarte conmigo! –Emil pudo haberse quedado tranquilo escuchando todo menos lo último– ¡Ya te dije que casarme es algo que jamás planee! ¡No es que no quiera, no me convence! Si ya nos amamos ¿para qué invertir tanto en una tonta ceremonia? ¡Ese dinero se puede usar para comprar una casa mucho más grande!

Emil no lograba entender porqué tanta necesidad y obsesión de casarse por parte de Phichit, no había motivo. Por su lado, el moreno sintió que Emil estaba echándole tierra a uno de sus sueños más deseados– ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡¿Hay alguna otra cosa que no te preocupe que no sea el bendito dinero?! Lo que sucede es que a ti no te gusta llevar tanta responsabilidad, porque si te casas, el compromiso es más asfixiante para ti ¿verdad? –añadió con voz baja y dolida. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Emil se había quedado con la boca abierta ante tal estupidez. ¿Acaso el amor que durante todo este tiempo demostró hacia él era una pérdida de tiempo? En ese momento, ya habían llegado a la florería y el auto entró al garaje. Emil apagó el motor y antes de que Phichit saliera, él cerró el auto con los comandos principales de la puerta del piloto– Déjame bajar, por favor –pidió Phichit ya cansado de todo– ¿En verdad piensas que me estoy asfixiando contigo? –Phichit no lo miraba, solo miraba la puerta con la mano posada en la manija– No solo conmigo, con todo. Siento como si la excusa de la adopción solo existe para tapar tus verdaderas intenciones –Emil ni podía formular bien sus preguntas– ¿Verdaderas intenciones? ¿De qué estás hablando, Phichit? –el moreno, sin comprender ni una palabra, solo le dio una mirada fugaz antes de sacar el seguro de la puerta– Olvídalo –y sin añadir algo más, salió del auto.

Emil intentó seguirlo pero ni siquiera se había quitado el cinturón– ¡Hey! ¡Phichit! ¡Regresa! ¡Argh! ¡Demonios! –golpeó el volante por la frustración. Phichit se pasó las manos sobre sus ojos para evitar que se vieran aguados mientras subía al segundo piso– ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri! –el mencionado salió de su cuarto totalmente adormilado– ¿Phichit? –el moreno no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarlo. Yuuri devolvió el abrazo aún medio grogui pero notó que su amigo lo estaba abrazando con más fuerza de lo usual– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada malo? Ese vecino idiota… ¿deberíamos llamar a la policía? –el moreno se despegó un poco y de inmediato analizó la anatomía de Yuri para terminar por girarle la cara de lado a lado, buscando alguna marca por las dudas– Entonces lo viste… –Phichit claramente sabía que se refería a que su última conversación con el peli plata fue desastrosa– No es necesario, no lo he visto porque no he salido, estoy bien… por cierto ¿y Emil? –Yuuri notó que el moreno desvió la mirada y supo que algo había pasado– ¿Otra vez fue ese tema? –el silencio de Phichit lo confirmó– Phichit, yo creo que.. –pero el moreno negó– Estoy muy cansado, ¿puedo dormir en tu habitación? –Yuuri prefirió no liarla más y asintió a su pedido. Phichit necesitaba descansar.

Mientras tanto, Emil estaba en garaje sacando algunas cosas que habían traído de Hasetsu del auto cuando escuchó el timbre. Abrió el portón para evitar tener que ir hasta el vestíbulo y abrir. Encuanto lo abrió por completo, sintió un par de brazos rodearle– ¡Sorpresa! –gritaron al unísono dos figuras ligeramente más pequeñas que él– ¿Guang–Hong? ¿Leo? –el mayor de los tres intentaba salir del shock en el que estaba mientras los omegas menores aún seguían abrazándolo– ¡Ustedes! ¡Al fin regresaron! –Emil no podía creer que hubieran regresado luego de dos años de viaje, los despeinó como un hermano molesta a su menor– ¿Por qué no nos llamaron antes de venir? –Leo rió ante aquel tono acusador– Guang–Hong quería sorprender a Yuuri y a Phichit, tampoco me dejó hacer alguna otra llamada cuando veníamos, creía que yo los llamaría para avisarles –Guang–Hong se abrazó del brazo de Leo– Estábamos muy preocupados cuando salió el escándalo de Victor y Yuuri, hubiéramos venido antes pero tuvimos algunas cosillas que nos tomó tiempo solucionar… por cierto ¿dónde están esos dos? –haciendo referencia al Yuuri y Phichit. Emil recordó la pelea con su pareja, suspiró, no le gustaba estar así con él por mucho tiempo– Hace poco, Phichit y yo acabamos de llegar, estuvimos fuera por mi celo. Yuuri se quedó –Leo abrió la boca sorprendido– ¿Eso estuvo bien? 

 

 

**RUSIA**

Yuri estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez, hacía mucho que no veía a Otabek. Odiaba terriblemente que formara parte del ejército de Kazajistán. Es decir, adoraba las cartas, los regalos y los encuentros como este, pero el miedo de perderlo en cualquier momento lo ponía demasiado ansioso. Se había puesto una mascarilla para que no le pillaran en el aeropuerto, no quería que sus fans arruinaran este momento especial. Sí, quería a sus fans pero Otabek era un tema distinto. Apoyado contra un enorme muro, buscaba en su iPhone algún mensaje de él en Instagram. Cuando entró en su chat, aún no había nada. Sin embargo, el lugar se hizo un poco más oscuro, esto hizo que Yuri levantara la mirada y antes de que pudiera insultar a aquel que había osado ponerse delante suyo, sintió algo posándose encima de su mascarilla y por tanto, de sus labios. Su cuerpo respondió con antaño, sus brazos se colgaron del cuello ajeno y sus pies se pusieron en puntitas. El más alto rodeó esa pequeña pero fina cintura con sus gruesas manos contra su cuerpo. Aún si sus labios no se sentían directamente, su cariño podía sentir en cada toque– Llegas tarde –fue lo pronunció el pequeño alfa rubio apenas sus bocas se separaron algunos centímetros. Los labios de Otabek se alzaron ligeramente en una sonrisa– También te extrañé –los dedos de Otabek bajaron suavemente la mascarilla de Yuri y finalmente juntaron sus labios. 

Un beso suave y cálido que en poco tiempo se tornó más apasionado. A Yuri le importaba una mierda comerse a besos a su novio frente a multitudes. Una mujer comentó “qué inmorales” a lo que, en respuesta, Yuri simplemente le sacó el dedo medio sin mirarla. Realmente había extrañado estos fuertes brazos que los sostenían con tanto cuidado, absolutamente nada se comparaba a esta sensación. El beso se rompió cuando ambos ya no respiraban. No tan lejos de aquella escena, JJ estaba desembarcando quien acaba de llegar de Canadá. Tomó su maleta y justamente cuando estaba a punto de irse, se topó con la parejita. Le resultaba familiar aquel enano. Se acercó más solo por curiosidad y vaya sorpresa se llevó. La ira no tardó en llegar– ¡Yuri Plisetsky! –gritó haciendo que él y Otabek se separan confundidos. Yuri desvió la mirada y vio a JJ acercándose totalmente cabreado– ¡¿Así que es con éste ladrillo con quien piensas casarte?! –antes de que Yuri pudiera replicar con una sarta de groserías, Otabek se puso delante del gatito para encarar al ex novio de su pareja. Las personas que escucharon el grito, empezaron a aglomerarse. La tensión estaba en el aire– Y si fuera así, ¿qué? –fue la respuesta seca que Otabek dio. 

Y para mala suerte de los tres, había una reportera en ese mismo lugar con sus cámaras encendidas. La “pelea” estaba a punto de ser transmitida en vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter <3


	9. Guerra entre Alfas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Otabek están en problemas a causa de JJ.
> 
> Victor tuvo que viajar a Rusia de emergencia.
> 
> Seung-Gil aparece en la florería.
> 
> ¿Qué pasará entre Victor y Yuuri a partir de ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haber desaparecido así sin más. Me estresé mucho con la universidad y para rematar, estuve frustrada por un mes. Quería publicar algo especial previo a este capítulo pero cuando lo terminé me di cuenta que había algunas incongruencias y pues eso significaba tener que escribir de nuevo. No tengo excusa. ¡Lo siento!
> 
> Y perdón por el capítulo corto, pero espero que os guste~ 
> 
> I'm sorry for having being disappeared. I got too much stress because of university and things got worse for me, I was frustrated around one moth. I had the intention to post something special before this chapter, however, when I "finished" it, I realized I had been writing stuff without no coherence. That meant rewriting everything again. I have no excuses. My apologizes! 
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter, but hope you like it!

**RUSIA**

**EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO**

 

—Aquí, Svetlana Vera Záitsev, reportando desde el Aeropuerto Internacional Púlkovo.

 

**— _Y si fuera así, ¿qué?_**

 

—Buen días, Svetlana, ¿nos puedes informar con más detalle sobre lo que está sucediendo?

 

**_—Dudo mucho que consigas el consentimiento de su abuelo._ **

**_—¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, lameculos?!_ **

 

_—_ Estábamos esperando por Jean-Jacques Leroy, el modelo estrella canadiense, cuando al parecer se topó con una pareja que lo exaltó hasta perder los estribos –la cámara dejó de enfocar a la periodista y pasa a posarse sobre Yuri, Otabek y JJ– Yuri Plisetsky fue descubierto con un desconocido por Leroy en términos comprometedores. La situación aún es un poco confusa porque se sabe que Plisetsky y Leroy ya no están relacionados desde hace un año. Finalmente nos preguntamos sobre quién es el desconocido quien claramente no es de nacionalidad rusa.

 

—¿El desconocido no está usando un uniforme militar, Svetlana? –preguntó la presentadora de noticias.

 

**_—¿De dónde eres?_ **

**_—Kazajistán_ **

 

—Afirmativo, evidentemente el uniforme pertenece al gobierno de Kazajistán tal y como ha mencionado el susodicho –la cámara se acercó al trío de jóvenes mientras alrededor de ellos habían personas, muchas de ellas indecisas sobre si debían ayudar a calmar la situación. Sabían que los tres eran alfas.

 

**_—¡Oh! ¿No es ese el país donde acostumbran raptar a las novias? –JJ comentó con burla._ **

 

Claramente se escuchó un grito unísono de los espectadores, asombrados y consternados.

 

**_—¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso conmigo?! ¡Soy ruso! –Yuri notó la multitud y se puso nervioso._ **

 

—¿Rapto de novias? –preguntó la presentadora, igual de sorprendida que la audiencia. 

 

**_—¡Tu abuelo se moriría si supiera que sales con alguien de ese país!_ **

**_—¡No lo sabe y no tiene porqué enterarse!_ **

**_—¡Se lo diré!_ **

**_—¡No tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida! ¡No eres nadie!_ **

**_—¡Cállate! Tú vienes conmigo –JJ intentó jalar a Yuri del brazo pero Otabek empujó suavemente a Yuri tras él._ **

**_—No lo permitiré. Atrás, Yura._ **

 

Otabek se puso delante de Yuri de manera sobreprotectora. El ambiente comenzaba a tensarse. Bastó con que un grave y potente gruñido de Otabek resonara en la escena para que JJ reaccionara inmediatamente a la defensiva, mostrando los dientes, como un can gruñendo por reclamar su territorio.

 

**_—¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme? ¿A mí? ¿Jean-Jacques Leroy?—…_ **

 

Yuri, que ya estaba nervioso, ahora se encontraba más bien asustado. No quería que Otabek se metiera en problemas y menos en los legales, ¿por qué justamente esto pasaba luego de meses sin verse? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se aferró a la espalda de Otabek, esperando poder calmarlo así. La cámara seguía los movimientos del menor.

 

**_—No, no lo hagas, Beka –le regó Yuri– Vámonos._ **

**_—¿Qué te gustó de Yuri?_ **

**_—…_ **

 

—Al parecer los de seguridad ya fueron avisados y están llegando al lugar. 

 

**_—¿Su pequeño culo de mujer?_ **

**_—…_ **

 

–Svetlana, te pedimos por tu seguridad que te retires un poco –pidió la presentadora, preocupada por su colega.

 

**_—¿O acaso todavía no te lo has follado?_ **

**_—¡No! ¡Bek–!_ **

 

El primer golpe sordo fue dado sin piedad. Otabek le propinó un rápido puñetazo a JJ en la boca, este retrocedió y quedó aturdido unos segundos. JJ se tocó los labios y vio sangre en ellos, sintió como la sangre caliente y metálica seguía escurriéndose por la comisura de su boca; escupió sangre. Ambos alfas cruzaron miradas, se vieron con total desprecio. Apenas los poderosos rugidos provenientes del pecho de ambos alfas se hicieron escuchar con fuerza y agresividad, las personas perdieron la calma y buscaron la salida más cercana tratando de escapar del lugar. La reportera y su equipo subieron al segundo piso sin dejar de enfocar la pelea aunque la cámara se moviera agitadamente haciendo que las imágenes se vieran distorsionadas.

 

Yuri tuvo que retroceder hasta la pared, gritándole sin parar a JJ toda clase de insultos. El rubio estaba desesperado por separarlos mientras ellos rodaban por el piso sin dejarse de golpear. Los policías del aeropuerto ya se habían movilizado y empezaron a llegar a la escena con artillería eléctrica. Para evitar “dañar” a los alfas, la manera de apaciguar las riñas entre ellos, se utilizaba aparatos con descarga eléctrica cuya función era aturdirlos y paralizarlos pero Yuri sabía muy bien que cada descarga era dolorosa. Además, los policías usaban unos cascos especiales que los cubrían hasta la nuca y una máscara de oxígeno; de esta manera, la voz comando de los alfas no afectaban a la policía que en su mayoría eran betas.

 

—Los alfas han perdido el control y están batallando… ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡JJ atrapó al otro alfa contra el piso! 

 

Cuando JJ tumbó a Otabek contra el suelo, incluso los policías detuvieron su paso pues eso significaba una cosa: pelea entre alfas, pelea por territorio, pelea entre superioridad y pelea que nadie debía interrumpir. Ambos alfas se gruñían. Otabek había sido paralizado de piernas y brazos, y su cuello estaba expuesto. La tensión aumentó. Todos sabían que si un alfa atacaba la yugular de otro alfa podría ser fatal. JJ estaba listo para atacar. Yuri, consciente de eso, perdió ante los nervios y sin pensarlo más, se abalanzó contra el canadiense; se lanzó con toda su fuerza e hizo que JJ cayera a un lado. Sin embargo, ni JJ ni Otabek estaban en sus cincos sentidos. Yuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando JJ lo tomó de la nuca con sus dientes y lo lanzó contra la pared. 

 

Otabek aún se encontraba aturdido debido a que antes de que JJ lo acorralara contra el suelo, JJ había golpeado su cabeza contra el concreto en la caída mas todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando vio al cuerpo de Yuri chocar bruscamente contra la pared. La adrenalina volvió a su cuerpo al ver que JJ se acercaba a Yuri, quien estaba medio sentado en el piso y grogui. Otabek corrió hasta ellos para ponerse delante de su novio, usando su propia espalda como escudo y sus brazos estirados contra la pared, como si fuera una jaula. Otabek giró su cabeza hacia JJ y lanzó un grave gruñido sin dejar de mostrar los dientes en señal de advertencia. Tanto él como JJ tenían heridas por toda la cara y la ropa desarreglada aunque JJ se estaba llevando la peor parte en ese momento; él no sabía nada de peleas o defensa propia, actuó por instinto a diferencia de Otabek que sí tenía entrenamiento militar y conocimiento de boxeo. No era de extrañar que JJ tuviera fracturado el brazo izquierdo. 

 

**— _Aléjate –advirtió Otabek._**

**— _Devuélveme lo que me perten_ – **antes de que JJ pudiera terminar de hablar, la policía aprovechó su distracción y le dieron una descarga eléctrica lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo, tiritando del dolor y por la parálisis.

 

—Parece que la situación está controlada –informó la reportera. En ese momento, Otabek también estaba siendo “controlado” con electricidad por la policía.

—¿Qué sucedió con Plisetsky?

—Está tendido contra la pared pero parece que está inconsciente, debió haberse desmayado por el golpe. Los paramédicos ya están entrando al lugar.

—Esperemos que esta situación pueda aclararse con ayuda de las autoridades.

—Nos están pidiendo desalojar, esteremos comunicando más detalles más adelante.

 

**EMISIÓN TERMINADA**

**TELEVISOR APAGADO**

 

—Será mejor a que esperemos noticias de…. ¿señor? ¿señor? ¡Señor Nikolai! ¡SEÑOR RESPIRE! ¡AUXILIO! ¡SEÑOR NIKOLAI! ¡RESPIRE! ¡AYÚDENME! 

 

El abuelo de Yuuri, tuvo un infarto.

 

 

**4 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 

 

**EUROMED CLINIC**

 

Victor tuvo que retornar de emergencia a Rusia debido a lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, fue un gran escándalo tanto en los medios rusos como en las redes sociales y esto creó polémica internacional debido a que todos los implicados eran de distintas nacionalidades. Yakov le había llamado completamente cabreado pues creía firmemente que él estuvo encubriendo su “romance” con el soldado de Kazajistán, sin mencionar el incidente que ocurrió después con el abuelo de Yuri. El peli plata, vestido con traje completamente de negro, se masajeó la cien muy preocupado al no saber cómo debía decirle la noticia al menor; suspiró y posó su mirada hacia el rostro apacible del rubio quien todavía seguía en su letargo sobre la camilla de la clínica. No había despertado desde el incidente. “¿Cómo es que nunca me comentó nada de esto?”, pensó mientras desvía su mirada hacia Otabek; sí, ese chico que apenas fue liberado por la policía vino hasta la clínica y que ahora estaba al lado otro de la camilla, durmiendo encorvado en una silla por haber estado en vela mientras esperaba su despertar. 

Por la cinta que vio en televisión, se notaba a leguas que era sobreprotector con Yuri. Aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado acerca de esa supuesta “costumbre” cultural, el daño ya estaba hecho y no precisamente por culpa de Otabek, sino de JJ. Ambos fueron llevados hasta el tribunal de justicia horas después de haber sido “controlados”. Las leyes en Rusia eran estrictas dependiendo del grado del daño causado únicamente a sus propias ciudadanos; es decir, de acuerdo a las leyes rusas, los extranjeros no serían juzgados como a los ciudadanos rusos, si alguien debía sancionar a una parte de ambos, debía serlo el mismo país de procedencia. En pocas palabras, si JJ quisiera denunciar el “ataque”, debía refugiarse bajo la embajada canadiense en Rusia y ser ella quien haga la denuncia a Kazajistán; lo mismo sucedería a la inversa si fuera Otabek el denunciante. Solo para estos casos, lo único que se podía hacer en Rusia era llegar a un acuerdo.  

Por obvias razones, el orgullo de JJ sufrió una caída en picada al tener que acceder a un acuerdo con el “cara de palo”. La evidencia de la pelea había sido grabada por el canal de noticias X, por la cámaras de seguridad y por algunos smartphones de las personas que estuvieron ahí. De nada servía que hiciera una denuncia cuando Otabek podía utilizar el _habeas amanti_ 1 la cual, con mucha seguridad, ganaría el juicio. Además, era consciente que si él provocaba más problemas al cara de palo, Yuri lo odiaría, así que, con la cabeza baja, tuvo que resignarse a firmar el acuerdo que rezaba que Otabek le pagaría la rinoplastía pues su nariz quedó media torcida a consecuencia de la pelea. Pero lo que más le dolió fue el ser denunciado por Victor por acoso y se le dio la orden de restricción: no podría acercarse a Yuri y debía estar alejado por al menos un kilómetro de él. Todo había sido por su culpa y ahora ya no podría siquiera acercarse a pedir disculpas. Se sentía culpable de haber enviado al rubio a cuidados intensivos por su mordida. Estaba muy arrepentido.

Victor escuchó su móvil sonar, así que decidió salir de la habitación por un momento. Otabek ni sintió el sonido de la puerta. Pocos minutos después, Yuri empezó a abrir sus ojos muy despacio y con pesadez. El rubio sentía cómo su cuerpo seguía un poco entumecido pero al fin podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo era agradable. Durante su letargo pudo sentir que su cuerpo ardía por culpa de la fiebre. Aun cuando JJ no lo mordió con toda su fuerza, la herida que le dejó en la nuca se infectó 2 . Era increíble que por primera vez sintiera tanta debilidad que fuera incapaz de levantarse por su cuenta. Bufó en frustración. Palmeó con su mano el lado izquierdo de la camilla, creyendo que podría encontrar el botón de llamada para que alguien viniera, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al sentir algo… extraño. Bajó la mirada y rápidamente notó que era Otabek. Tras sonreír, le acarició el cabello. El moreno sintió algo agradable y despertó– Yuri –El corazón de Otabek se sintió tan aliviado en ese momento que no lo pensó dos veces y se inclinó para besar suavemente los labios del menor– ¿Estás bien? 

Yuri lo hubiera besado de nuevo en respuesta de no ser por que Victor entró de nuevo a la habitación. Otabek regresó a su asiento, su poca felicidad duró poco, sabía lo que vendría. A Yuri le pareció extraño la cara de Victor, quien se paró frente a los pies de la camilla, rara vez mostraba seriedad como ahora ¿qué le habría picado? ¿el omega lo dejó? El menor no tenía idea de lo sucedido con su abuelo– Haz dormido cerca de cuatro días ¿cómo te encuentras? –la voz del peli plata sonaba apagada, el rubio no se sentía cómodo con el ambiente– Mejor aunque todavía creo que tengo un poco de fiebre pero ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿te van a obligar a que te cases o algo? Parece que irás a un funeral –Victor no se rió. Yuri sintió cómo la tensión aumentaba. Buscó la mirada de su novio pero él no tenía cara verlo a los ojos, solo le tomó de la mano. Yuri se cabreó de los nervios– ¿Qué mierda os pasa a ustedes dos? Si tienen algo que decir, ¡díganlo ya! –Victor soltó un gran suspiro, realmente él no era bueno para estas cosas– Tu abuelo falleció.

El mundo de Yuri se desmoronó en segundos.

 

 

**DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA**

**HASETSU**

Guang y Leo eran omegas, ambos conformaban una de las pocas pareja de raramente se veía. Ambos eran fotógrafos. Dos años antes, cuando aún la florería de Yuuri era pequeña y se ubicaba en Corea de Sur, ellos ofrecían sus servicios en la florería para festividades especiales. Habían retornado con la intensión de reintegrarse de nuevo; el padre de Guang tuvo problemas con su negocio y Guang decidió regresar para ayudarlo poco después de que el papeleo del divorcio de Yuuri y Seung-Gil empezara. Leo, por entonces, solo era su prometido. Ahora, ya casados, ambos tomaron la iniciativa de regresar. Phichit les había comentado sobre Victor y como era de esperarse, ambos omegas estaban preocupados. Por una parte, ellos eran fans de Victor como modelo, sin embargo, el que estuviera pendiente de Yuuri, no les hacia gracia. Además ¿por qué tanta obsesión al punto de vivir al lado? Victor les dejo una mala impresión. Debido al escándalo de Yuri, no vieron al peli plata por una semana y mientras tanto fueron trayendo sus pertenencias a la casa de Yuuri.

Por otro lado, Phichit y Emil seguían peleados. 

—¿No crees que ya es hora que hagas las pases con él? –preguntó Yuuri a un Phichit que le daba la espalda y estaba enrollado completamente con las sábanas. La noche gobernaba en la habitación mientras una suave lluvia tocaba melodías al lado de la ventana. Cuando Phichit se peleaba con Emil, se iba a dormir con Yuuri, su cama era grande y podían dormir dos personas— No –Yuuri solo se rió ante su escueta respuesta aunque estuviera triste, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos de aquella manera, no cuando parte de la culpa era indirectamente por él. Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. Phichit sintió unos delgados brazos alrededor de él, los cuales desbordaban una delicada calidez y amabilidad, una dulce ternura. ¿Cómo era posible que el toque de un omega fuera tan poderoso y frágil a la vez? “Es como estar con mamá”, pensó melancólicamente el moreno, quien se volteó y, como si fuera un niño, se abrazó a Yuuri, así como un niño se aferra a su madre cuando tiene miedo y necesita consuelo. Se escuchó un pequeño quejido en el silencio—¿Phichit? –la voz de preocupada de Yuuri resonó en la habitación– Él me ama mucho, ¿verdad? –susurró Phichit, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Yuuri asintió– Te ama demasiado, no dudes eso –el castaño suspiró, ¿cuánto más haría sufrir a los que más quería?

Yuuri no concilió el sueño hasta después de las cuatro de la mañana. Sin embargo, solo durmió cerca de una hora. Olvidó tomar las pastillas– Iré a ver el jardín –se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Phichit. Tomó cualquier suéter que estaba encima de su silla para abrigarse, hacía un poco de frío. Antes de salir de la habitación, notó sobre su pequeño escritorio, el polo que Victor le había prestado. No lo había vuelto a usar y para evitar que se manchara, lo metió en una bolsa y lo selló desde entonces. Lo tomó entre sus manos– Debería devolverlo, sé que no está y una chica viene a cuidar de Makkachin… –y salió de la habitación. Bajó al primer piso, aún quedaban algunas cosas de Guang y Leo en la sala. Caminó hacia la terraza y vio tras la ventana que el jardín estaba húmedo debido a la lluvia. Abrió la puerta, salió con cuidado y se puso las botas que estaban al lado. El polo de Victor lo llevaba con su mano contra su pecho. Con cada pisaba que daba en el césped y en el barro se escuchaba el chapoteo del agua. Caminó entre los rosales y los girasoles, al parecer no había nada de qué preocuparse. Fue en ese momento en que escuchó el ladrido de un perro. Yuuri giró su rostro hacia el jardín de la casa de Victor y vio a Makkachin al lado de la piscina. Tenía las patitas llenas de barro.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? –se acercó sonriendo. El can corrió hacia la delgada línea de arbustos que los separaba y se puso en dos patitas– ¿No deberías estar adentro? Eres un travieso, tendrán que bañarte luego –Makkachin gimió como si le hubiera entendido. Yuuri le acarició la cabeza– ¿No extrañas a tu dueño? Debes sentirte muy solo… –“me pregunto si estará bien que lo haga pasar hasta que venga su cuidadora”– ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo hasta que vengan por ti? –Makkachin dio un pequeño ladrido en respuesta– Shhh, están durmiendo –el poodle saltó los arbustos y meneó la cola una vez estuvo con Yuuri– Bien, entonces vamos adent –un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la parte posterior seguido de un extraño ruido de la campanilla de la puerta de la florería. A Yuuri le pareció extraño que alguien viniera a estas horas. Sintió un sinsabor en los labios. Miró a Makkachin– Quédate aquí –pero al parecer el can hizo caso omiso y le siguió por detrás. Yuuri usó el largo pasillo que conectaba el jardín con la florería. Al llegar, no vio a nadie en la puerta. Abrió la puerta principal, la campanilla sonó y volteó a mirar hacia ambos lados. Frente al letrero de la florería, había un hombre quien vestía un largo abrigo color negro, un sombrero del mismo color y unos guantes de piel, también oscuros. 

Yuuri se acercó a aquel hombre, pero tomando cierta distancia. Aún llevaba el polo de Victor consigo– Disculpe, la florería abrirá más tarde ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? –Hasta ese momento, la cara del hombre no se veía claramente debido a que llevaba una mascarilla. El hombre, quien al parecer solo estaba observando el letrero de madera, posó su mirada hacia Yuuri luego de escucharlo. Yuuri no se percató de quien era hasta que el hombre, luego de unos segundos, bajó su mascarilla. El mundo se congeló en el tiempo por algunos instantes para ambos. Seung-Gil. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no lo había tenido en frente?– N-no… –gimió Yuuri– ¿Qu-qué… –el rostro del coreano no expresaba felicidad claramente, solo mostraba odio, enojo, repulsión. Esa mirada que Yuuri tanto deseaba olvidar. Seung–Gil, aún sin pronunciar palabra, dio un paso hacia él y este retrocedió. Rápidamente su esencia se propagó. Seung-Gil sonrió de lado, como si estuviera jactándose de lo que estaba pasando– Veo que has podido progresar tú solo… –dio una mirada hacia la casa y la florería para regresar su mirada al chico que temblaba con miedo– ¿A cuántas personas has tenido que perjudicar para obtener esto? –Yuuri se mordió los labios, eso era algo que precisamente no hubiera deseado escuchar especialmente de él. Él sabía que era una molestia para sus amigos, él era la causa de que todos estuvieran atascados aquí.

Makkachin empezó a gruñir, al can no le gustaba ese hombre– Oh, ¿no se parece a Vicchan? –Yuuri, pese a su terrible miedo, intentó hablar con la voz que le quedaba– N-no de-deberías estar a-aquí –Seung-Gil ladeó la cabeza, ignorando sus palabras– ¿Le meneaste el culo a Nikiforov por dinero? Un omega siempre será una puta barata que busca solo beneficiarse del dinero de un alfa, ¿no te da vergüenza seguir en lo mismo? –aún cuando Yuuri había escuchado insultos similares, todavía seguía doliéndole que tales insultos provinieran de él– ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te embarazarás y le dirás que se case contigo para luego abortar a los fetos tal y como hiciste conmigo? –esta vez, Yuuri gritó con la voz desgarrada– ¡T-tú sabes que no fue así! ¡Fue un aborto natural! ¡Tú me acusaste injustamente! –Seung-Gil odió tanto esa expresión tan falsa que se acercó a Yuuri con rapidez antes de que pudiera escapar y lo tomó del codo con más fuerza de la que debería– ¿Quién es el que tuvo un amante a mis espaldas? –antes de que Yuuri pudiera contestar, una tercera voz se oyó a gritos– ¡Suéltalo! ¡Yuuri! –Phichit apareció tras abrir la puerta de la florería agitado, se había levantado apurado temiendo por su amigo. 

Seung–Gil esbozó una sonrisa ante la llegada de Phichit, aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y Yuuri gimió en dolor– Será mejor que no te entrometas, esto es solo entre él y yo –mientras ambos discutían, las mejillas de Yuuri se empaparon de lágrimas, muerto de miedo, sin poder moverse. El castaño, por inercia, se abrazó más la bolsa que traía consigo y que por nada del mundo soltaría. Phichit intentó jalar a Yuuri del brazo pero Seung-Gil reaccionó antes que él, tiró a Yuuri al piso y tomó del cuello a Phichit. En ese momento, Emil entraba a la escena luego de haberse despertado por la bulla– Bájalo –siseó tras un gruñido de advertencia. Sin embargo, Seung-Gil lanzó a Phichit contra la pared de la florería. Emil no dudó en acudir donde su amante. Yuuri en su aturdimiento, sintió que volvían a alzarlo; pataleó en respuesta– Estás tan delgado que parece que si pateas mucho, te romperás –se rió el coreano, luego exclamó sorprendido– Oh, ¿y qué es esto? –intentó quitarle la bolsa a la cual Yuuri aún se aferraba. Estuvieron forcejeando mientras que Phichit recobró la consciente en brazos de Emil, rápidamente intentó empujarlo desesperado– Detén a esos dos, ¡Yuuri entrará en celo!

Ante todo aquel caos, un auto deportivo, un Bugatti Chiron color negro bajó su velocidad al acercarse a la florería. Era el auto de Victor quien al principio, no entendió lo que sucedía. Bajó del auto con rapidez al ver a Yuuri ser tomado tan agresivamente por ese extraño– ¡Hey! ¡Suélta-! –Seung intentó quitarle la bolsa a Yuuri pero él, al rehusarse, terminaron por romperla y toda la esencia de Victor se esparció. En tan solo segundos, Yuuri se sintió agitado y caliente. Victor, por su parte, apenas al oler la esencia del omega, también reaccionó. No pudo controlarse, el olor lo embriagaba peor que el más puro alcohol. Un olor exquisito. 

Yuuri cayó de rodillas y miró a Victor confundido y atormentado por el calor y dolor del celo. Seung y los demás se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Apareamiento.

Seung tomó del brazo a Yuuri bruscamente para sacarlo de ahí, sabía lo que venía, pero con lo que no contó fue con la fiereza en que Victor se plantó delante de él tras un rugido y le lanzó un puñete en la mejilla. Seung–Gil soltó al omega debido al aturdimiento. Victor cargó a Yuuri en sus brazos y tras dar una última mirada de advertencia a los demás, corrió hasta su casa y entró en ella. Phichit gritó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Habeas Amanti: es la suprema garantía sobre la defensa de la pareja del individuo de quien la invoca. Esto quiere decir que si la pareja de una persona fue víctima de un tercero, este habeas hace que la pareja que salió en defensa este absuelto de cargos en contra suya aun si hubo agresiones. En una pelea o provocación, basta que haya al menos un toque físico o agresión verbal para que esté permitido defender a su pareja. El habeas corpus está incluida.
> 
> II. ¿Por qué la mordida afectó tanto a Yuri?   
> En este omegaverse, así como las mordidas en el cuello de los omegas son especiales para crear vínculos, en los alfas hay un sistema similar pero con un fin opuesto. La yugular de los alfas es el único punto débil que poseen, sin embargo, si un alfa muerde la nuca de otro, esto solo puede causar dos reacciones:  
> 1\. Una terrible infección en la marca de la mordida a causa de los dientes la cual es proseguida de inmovilidad por tiempo indefinido (puede durar poco y/o mucho), pérdida de apetito, fiebre y en algunos casos, puede provocar que la víctima termine en coma y con pocas posibilidades de despertar.  
> 2\. La muerte. Los alfas tienen poder en sus mandíbulas y la fuerza de su mordida es comparada con la de un lobo. El morder la nuca de otro alfa, en la antigüedad, era visto como símbolo de victoria entre clanes, familias y países.


	10. No soy su pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celo sorprendió a Victor y a Yuuri.
> 
> Yuuri no sabe cómo sentirse ante lo sucedido y Victor está decidido por su parte.
> 
> Chris no está muy contento con ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Advertencia: xxx.

 

Caliente.

 

Todo su cuerpo ardía.

 

Yuuri no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el pobre estaba tan aturdido debido al celo que lo único que deseaba era saciar ese deseo de encontrar algún alfa aunque estuviera sufriendo por ello. Hacía mucho que no había vivido un celo ya que después de todo lo ocurrido con Seung-Gil, empezó a abusar de los inhibidores llegando inyectarse dos veces por celo a escondidas de Phichit. Ahora el celo era mucho más agonizante y por tanto, sus feromonas se incrementaron el doble logrando que su olor fuera un peligro, sobre todo para Victor quien estaba volviéndose loco por no empotrarlo contra cualquier pared. Victor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse sobre Yuuri; lo apretó más contra su pecho aunque eso significase ahogarse con su dulce y venenosa esencia. El cuerpo de Yuuri transpiraba demasiado, estaba completamente mojado a causa del sudor y el sentir todo su cuerpo caliente no ayudaba para nada. 

Makkachin apenas vio a su dueño cargando al vecino y olió esa curiosa esencia, prefirió no seguirlos. Victor subió la escalera con mucha dificultad, jadeaba a cada escalón, su cuerpo sentía una tremenda necesidad de perforar a ese pequeño cuerpo con tal pasión desenfrenada que hasta no le importaba la idea de dejar su semilla en él. Sin embargo, intentaba mantener su mente lúcida recordando una y otra vez que quien estaba en sus brazos era Yuuri, no un simple omega como los que usualmente se acostaba, había algo diferente en él– **Lo siento** –murmuró el peli plata, apenas fue capaz de disculparse por lo que haría. Por otro lado, Yuuri solo se aferró a la camisa del mayor con sus dedos temblando– **Alfa… Alfa… Ah…** –el pequeño omega gimoteó, estaba sufriendo mucho y el calor del alfa lo anhela en demasía. Los ojos de Victor conectaron con la mirada de Yuuri cuando se detuvo antes de entrar a su propia habitación.

 

Lo deseaba. 

 

Ambos lo deseaban. 

 

No había marcha atrás.

 

Victor entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie. Dejó a Yuuri en la cama pero este no lo dejó ir aferrándose más a su camisa– **No.. No me dejes.. Ah…** –Victor sintió que algo oprimió su pecho, como si lo hubiera extrañado durante mucho, como si él se culpara por no haberlo protegido antes. Sin pensarlo, sus labios buscaron el calor del omega y se fundieron en un beso sumamente lento, como si intentaran tomar el tiempo que fuera necesario para recordar el sabor del otro. Victor se inclinó más en cuanto las manos de Yuuri dejaron su camisa y viajaron por su cuerpo hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo más. El beso se torno más profundo, ambos se dejaron perderse en ello aún cuando les costaba respirar. El omega gimió en el beso, le resultaba tan placentero sentirse protegido por un alfa después de tanto tiempo y ese gemido hizo mella en la excitación de Victor. 

En cuanto el beso terminó, luego de separarse un poco y que un hilo de saliva conectara ambas bocas, la imagen de Yuuri rompió toda cordura de Victor: su oscuro cabello estaba alborotado, su rostro había adquirido un rosado muy bonito, su pequeña boca estaba semiabierta luciendo esos carnosos labios, sus preciosos ojos castaños relucían y su voz solo era el llamado a la misma perdición. El alfa perdió todo instinto humano; le arrancó la ropa que llevaba puesta con sus manos y se quitó la propia de la misma manera. Victor se subió por completo a la cama y fue a por los labios de Yuuri, fundiéndose ambos en un hambriento beso. Era increíble que tan solo besarse fuera capaz de hacerlos suspirar de un deseo tan aplastante, dominante e incontrolable. Yuuri enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Victor y este metió sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo para tocar y apretar ese culo tan redondo y esponjoso.

Yuuri gimió en cuanto Victor apretó sus nalgas con sus manos, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su espalda, sus uñas arañaron deliciosamente la piel del alfa. Ambos miembros se tocaban debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos lo cual solo aumentaba el morbo y el toque los estaba volviendo locos. Empezaron a frotarse entre sí, desesperados por aquella exquisita fricción de pieles. Victor metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Yuuri, él sabía que no podría hacerlo amablemente pero se sorprendió por la cantidad de lubricación que el cuerpo del omega estaba expulsando– **Te quiero a ti, Alfa** –suplicó Yuuri entre besos sin esperar que Victor lo metiera de golpe ante su petición.El omega gritó. Por un momento, la mente de ambos se nubló. El calor los consumió a ambos y sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse frenéticamente– **No sé qué tienes, pero… mghm… he caído por ti, Yuuri** –la voz ronca de Victor era clara evidencia de que estaba completamente sumergido en los movimientos de Yuuri luego de que dieran vuelta poniendo al omega encima de él. Yuuri desbordaba una sensualidad única, sin igual, irreal; Victor no podía creer que una criatura así estuviera dejándose poseer por él. 

 

No.

 

Era Yuuri quien lo estaba poseyendo mientras danzaba encima de su pene.

 

Victor quería que esa criatura fuera solo para él, lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo deseaba. Todo, absolutamente todo para él. No sería de nadie más. Si era cosa del celo la razón por la cual estaba pensando así, pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo monopolizaría, haría que solamente pensara en él, haría que muriera de tristeza si él estuviera lejos, haría que lo necesitara tanto como él lo necesitaba. Volvió a tomar el control, poniendo a Yuuri en cuatro y jalando de sus brazos mientras aún lo penetraba cual animal salvaje– **Eres mío, recuérdalo** –y lo mordió en la nuca. Yuuri no pudo ni gritar del terrible dolor que sintió, se desmayó segundos después pero eso no detuvo a Victor a que siguiera moviéndose dentro de él. Las ventanas estaban húmedas de tanta actividad dentro de la habitación cerrada. Follaron durante cuatro días, disfrutaron del celo lamiéndose tanto como pudieron, en cada posición posible, en cada rincón de la casa. 

Para cuando el celo se hubo terminado, Yuuri despertó desorientado. Al no reconocer en donde estaba, cuando miró al lado a su acompañante, retrocedió y se cayó de la cama al enredarse con la sábana. ¿Qué había hecho? Por algún motivo, se sentía más cansado de lo habitual. Miró alrededor de la habitación y todo estaba hecho un desastre. Intentó pararse pero se mareó rápidamente, así que tuvo que apoyarse en la cama. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Observó su cuerpo, estaba completamente desnudo y lleno de chupetones, algunos más oscuros que otros– **Yo…** –Su mente divagó entre los borrosos recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos y se quedó petrificado. Era obvio lo que había sucedido– **No puede ser… no, no, no** –buscó sus prendas pero las encontró completamente destrozadas– **¿Yuuri?** –la voz de Victor lo hizo sobresaltarse. Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo acompañado de un incómodo silencio.

Los dos estaban completamente desnudos. Yuuri se sonrojó de la vergüenza– **Me debo ir…** –comentó en tono muy bajo. Victor se levantó de la cama e intentó acercarse– **Espera, creo que deberíamos hablar d-** –pero Yuuri fue retrocediendo mientras el alfa se le acercaba– **Olvidemos esto ¿sí? Por favor, esto no debió pasar** –aun cuando él lo dijo con mucha determinación, algo hincó su pecho y le dolió decir aquello. Algo similar le sucedía a Victor quien se quedó anonado por sus palabras– **Yuuri, sé que ninguno de los dos planeaba esto pero lo mejor es hablar sobre** –en ese momento, el timbre sonó estrepitosamente, como si alguien estuviera haciéndolo solo para molestar– **Por favor, déjame ir** –Yuuri insistió pese a la bulla del timbre. Cuando Victor estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara, los gritos de Phichit se escucharon hasta el segundo piso– **¡Déjalo salir o llamaré a la policía! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo más!** –Victor solo suspiró en resignación. Fue a su armario y sacó dos batas de baño. Una se la puso y la otra se la ofreció a Yuuri– **Gracias** –murmuró.

Victor abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos bajaron a la primera planta. Yuuri se dirigió a la puerta principal pero una mano se posó en la propia antes de abrir la cerradura– **Por favor, debemos hablar, prométeme que vendrás** –Yuuri dudó ante ese tono tan cariñoso en su voz, el ambiente se sentía totalmente diferente, incluso su tacto, ahora era más ¿cálido? Phichit golpeó la puerta– **¡Deja a Yuuri en paz!** –Victor siguió insistiendo con esa suave voz– **Promételo** –Yuuri se mordió el labio, simplemente asintió. La mano de Victor dejó de tocarlo, en consecuencia, un gran vacío se apoderó del corazón de Yuuri. ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba tan triste una despedida con ese alfa? No podía estar más tiempo ahí. Abrió la puerta y los brazos de Phichit lo recibieron– **Es un alivio que estés entero** –cubrió a su amigo con una manta afelpada. Desvió la mirada y señalo a Victor con el dedo– **Te estoy vigilando, es una advertencia** –sin más que decir, Phichit arrastró a Yuuri devuelta a casa. 

A Yuuri le costaba mover los pies, su mente no quería estar cerca de Victor pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a dejarlo mientras que a Victor le era un calvario observar como se llevaban ahora, a su pareja. El lazo se había hecho, estaban enlazados y eso nadie sería capaz de deshacerlo. 

Leo, Guang y Emil estaban esperando a Phichit y a Yuuri en la sala, preocupados. Durante los cuatro días, ambas parejas estuvieron con los nervios en punta. Seung-Gil no quiso retirarse hasta después de una hora luego del incidente. Yuuri fue el primero en entrar a la casa. Los mencionados lo vieron entrar, Phichit entró luego cerrando la puerta– **Creo que deberías ir a ducharte primero, Yuuri** –el omega solo asintió tras saludar con la mano a sus amigos y sonreír forzosamente, subió las escaleras con pesadez. No tenía cara para verlos, era más que obvio que todos sabían lo que había pasado. Guang notó al cicatriz en su nuca– **Lo marcó ¿cierto?** –comentó una vez que escuchó a Yuuri cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Phichit se sentó al lado de Emil con los brazos cruzados– **Creo que Yuuri no se ha dado cuenta de la marca de mordida que tiene en la nuca** –Leo suspiró– **Pero aún no sabemos si ellos han sentido el tirón de almas gemelas, si ese fuera el caso, dudo mucho que ambos tengan la marca, eso sería muy triste.**

Emil quizo abrazar a Phichit pero él se alejó– **Creo que Yuuri debería estar acompañado ahora, después de lo ocurrido, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo** –Guang y Leo se ofrecieron en ir a verlo y subieron al segundo piso. Phichit y Emil se quedaron solos– **No sigas así, por favor, ¿por qué no crees en mí? ¿acaso has visto algo que te hace daño?** –Phichit prefirió morderse la lengua y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja– **Tengo miedo, solo eso** –Emil lo abrazó y besó su frente– **El futuro no esta escrito y lo sabes, no quiero que esto siga, estoy seguro que tu tampoco** –Phichit asintió, ignoraría sus visiones por el momento, no lo estaban ayudando en nada– **Hagamos algo de comer, debe de estar hambriento de tanta actividad física** –al menos la pequeña riña había quedado atrás, Emil esperaba que realmente Phichit entendiera que aunque hubieran intentado varias veces tener niños, él no lo dejaría por no ser capaz de haber engendrado, le parecía tonto– **Victor se ha ganado mi odio** –sí, todo resuelto.

En cuanto Yuuri cerró la puerta del baño, se recostó sobre la puerta pensativo. No sabía qué debía sentir. ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Felicidad? ¿Decepción? Había tenido sexo con el vecino. El celo fue maravilloso, hubo conexión y pudo sentir una afinidad que jamás había tenido. Sin embargo, ¿realmente debería volver a verlo? ¿debería agradecerle por ayudarlo o pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido? Ya había prometido volver pero… ¿hablar sobre qué? Negó. Se quitó la manta y la bata de baño que le había prestado. Olía a él e inevitablemente deseo tenerlo cerca. Debía estar muy afectado por el celo, o eso deseaba creer. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando al verse en el espejo, notó unas pequeñas manchas de sangre al lado de su cuello. Volteó un poco su cuerpo y lo que vio lo dejó perplej o. Una marca de una mordida– **Es decir que Victor…** –no llegó a terminar la frase porque sus sollozos pronto inundaron su garganta. Esto era algo que realmente hubiera deseado evitar. 

Guang tocó la puerta– **Yuuri, ¿estás bien?** –mas no obtuvo respuesta, solo se escuchaba que estaba llorando. Leo habló esta vez– **Estaremos aquí por si necesitas algo, tómate tu tiempo** –tanto él como Guang se sentaron en el piso contra la puerta. Ambos sabían lo que era la tortura de una mordida no deseada, como omegas estaban expuestos a eso y era lo más triste para ellos. No poder elegir a quien encadenarse de por vida era algo que les aterraba, por eso llevaban collares. Yuuri se negaba a usarlos porque usaba los inhibidores pero ninguno de los tres se había imaginado que algo así sucedería, menos a él. El mundo era muy injusto y cruel. Omegas tratados como objetos sexuales por el resto de sus vidas si alguien los mordía descuidadamente. Yuuri no necesitaba que lo abracen, no necesitaba que le tuvieran pena, por eso se quedaron en silencio, la compañía era lo mejor en momentos como ese. 

Yuuri lloró como si le hubieran quitado parte de su vida, pero lo que más le dolía era que esa parte que consideraba perdida estuviera llenándose de una felicidad desconocida. Era la mordida, el lazo. Victor no fue su pareja antes del lazo, por tanto no lo sería ahora aunque tuviera la mordida, eso tendría mucha lógica. Quizás Victor quería hablar sobre eso, de que no eran amantes ni algo similar, solo pasó y que no tenía importancia. 

 

Él no era importante para **_su_** alfa. 

 

**_Su_** alfa.

 

 

**ESA MISMA NOCHE**

A Chris se le cayó la copa de vino de la sorpresa, ruido que se oyó en la videollamada– **¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿No sabes cuanto lío va a causar eso?! ¡Nuestra familia tomará cartas en el asunto y lo sabes! Te advertí que te mantuvieras lejos de esa puta ¡te aseguro que solo quiere tu dinero!** –Victor hizo una mueca con la boca, no estaba para regaños– **Si te he llamado es porque quiero tu consejo. Lo mordí, sí, eso no puedo cambiar, pero ¿ahora qué? No hemos sido pareja antes de la mordida, tampoco he sentido el tirón, no sé si es mi alma gemela y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarlo “puta”, es parte de la familia quieras o no** –Chris suspiró profundamente y se quitó sus lentes pata masajearse la cien– **Para empezar ¿lo quieres realmente? Creo que simplemente es cosa del lazo. Él estará encadenado a ti, pero tu podrías buscar a otro Omega, a otro con más clase y estatus social, podemos ser polígamos.**

Claramente Chris quería desplazar a Yuuri como un segundo plato y eso empezaba a molestarle a Victor– **No te lo volveré a repetir, no voy a cambiar de opinión, no voy a abandonar a _MI_ omega ** –la expresión tan seria de Victor hizo que Chris se rindiera– **Muy bien, tu ganas. La única manera de que no vayan contra ti o contra él es que demuestres que Yuuri debería ser nuevamente reconocido por el mundo y principalmente por la sociedad japonesa. Él no está bajo el cuidado y protección de su país, pero si el fuera capaz de viajar y salir de Japón, podría conseguir un trabajo decente y si lograra prosperar quizá habría la posibilidad de limpiar su nombre. Él trae un mal historial, así que no será nada fácil.** –Bien, si era la única salida para cuidar de Yuuri, entonces solo debía pensar en qué tipo de trabajo encajaría mejor y con el cual pudiera prosperar– **Puedo hacer que se convierta en un famoso modelo, oh, ¡cómo no lo pensé antes!**

Chris al escucharlo casi se cae de la silla– **¡¿Piensas jugar con juego con tu empresa?!** –Victor lo ignoraba– **Lo haré famoso y lo seduciré en el camino, dos por uno ¿no es genial?** –Chris flipó– **Solo no me hagas tío tan temprano ¿quieres?** –No podía creer que Victor estuviera tan fuera de sí, lo desconocía por completo– **Mañana iré a pedirle que venga a vivir conmigo** –Chris se rió– **¿Es cierto eso de que sientes que te estas muriendo solo por extrañarlo y no tener cerca a tu omega?** –la expresión facial de Victor cambió, mostraba claramente tristeza– **Es horrible, lo necesito conmigo, estoy seguro que él se siente igual** –ante tal seguridad, Chris no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su primo, de alguna forma haría que él y esa puta rompieran el lazo o al menos se separaran. No le importaba si Yuuri moría de tristeza, él era solo un pedazo de puta barata. 

 

Y efectivamente, esa primera noche, separados, fue una terrible tortura para ambos. 

 

Yuuri no podía dormir, extrañaba el calor y la seguridad de sus brazos, deseaba dormir con él.

Victor sentía la necesidad de arrullarlo en sus brazos, de llenarlo de dulces mimos después del sexo hasta caer rendidos entre besos.

 

Ambos conectados y sin saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por vuestra paciencia <3  
> ¡Os quiero! :*
> 
> PD: ya sé que el xxx fue a medias pero prometo mejorarlo.


	11. Entre Nuestras Miradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado: Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos a los 100 Kudos <3   
> ¡Este es mi pequeño regalo por ello!
> 
> Este capítulo es parte del pasado de la historia actual.  
> En este fic:  
> —Seung-Gil tiene un hermano que es patinador.   
> —Además, actualmente las personas suelen casarse con sus almas gemelas, es extraño que no lo hagan con alguien que no lo es. Antes de las leyes universales, esto no era común debido a los abusos contra los omegas y su mala reputación. Los betas no tienen almas gemelas.

**COREA DEL SUR**

** 2013 **

 

_Seúl aún le resultaba muy diferente a Hasetsu. Ya habían pasado dos meses y medio luego de que se mudara con Seung-Gil después de su matrimonio. Fue una boda inesperada para muchos, él tampoco se había imaginado casarse a tan temprana edad. Conoció a su esposo hace casi exactamente un año. Quién hubiera imaginado que solo bastaron dos días para quedar totalmente enamorado de él. Sí, quizás fue muy apresurado, quizás fue muy repentino y tal vez las críticas que recibió las merecía, pero había sido inevitable. Su esposo era todo lo que cualquier omega hubiera deseado tener, un alfa completamente alejado de los estereotipos y que rechazaba firmemente la discriminación hacia los omegas._

_Se podría decir, no, más bien, era clarísimo que Yuuri adoraba a Seung-Gil. Ambos eran dos tórtolos que ahora disfrutaban de su nueva vida de casados, pese a que no habían sentido el tirón, pese a que no tuvieran ninguna marca de almas gemelas, pese a que todavía no lo mordía. A los dos les gustaba creer firmemente que ese amor era destino, que era puro e infinito. Algo así era de envidiar, no era común. Seung-Gil sabía que tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día podría aparecer el alma gemela de Yuuri, por eso había llegado con un acuerdo: si no aparecía aquella persona hasta después de dos años, lo mordería. Lo que menos quería era causarle sufrimientos, su amor era netamente genuino, era capaz de dejarlo ir si decidía quedarse con su persona destinada._

_Debido a que tuvo que mudarse a Seúl, Yuuri decidió no continuar sus estudios de diseño gráfico en Japón hasta que Seung-Gil pudiera terminar su carrera de actor y tener estabilidad económica. Por esta razón, el coreano se sentía responsable de ello, así que tomó un préstamo para poder comprar un local su omega donde pudiera distraerse; y como sabía que poseía un don especial, don que por cierto lo preferían mantener aún en secreto, convirtió el local en una acogedora florería en la ciudad. De esa manera, Yuuri no estaría todo el día aburrido en casa. Claro que el tema sobre el préstamo jamás se lo mencionó, quería verlo feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba; lo único que le dijo fue que el lugar era de sus padres, quienes en un principio estuvieron en contra de su relación pero cedieron en cuanto lo conocieron._

_Y por supuesto, al omega le encantó el detalle._

_En tanto Yuuri estaba a pocos de abrir la florería, Phichit llegó a Seúl pues estaba de vacaciones en su instituto y quería darle una sorpresa, después de todo, se conocían de niños. El tailandés se ofreció a ayudarlo en tanto durara su instancia en Corea. Para cuando ya había pasado un mes, Guang y Leo llegaron a la florería a promocionar sus servicios de fotografía profesional. Tras llegar un contrato, los cuatro se volvieron amigos y eso hizo que Seung-Gil pudiera sentirse aliviado ya que siempre tuvo la preocupación de verlo solo a causa suya pues ya había hecho bastante con llevarlo consigo. Además, debido a que estaba a punto de terminar su carrera, su ausencia era evidente en casa ya que los trabajos en dramas y comerciales empezaron a llegarle pues recién empezaba su trayectoria como actor; por ello debía aprovechar todo y aunque Yuuri le dijera mil veces que él comprendía aquello, Seung-Gil seguía sintiendo culpa de dejarlo solo._

_Phichit, por entonces, mantenía una relación a distancia con Emil pues se habían conocido en Tailandia pero las veces que se vieron fueron efímeras. Él, que tuvo que retirarse del patinaje a temprana edad, conoció al hermano menor de Seung-Gil y, fue por Phichit que él y Yuuri se conocieron. Al ser testigo del amor de Yuuri y Seung-Gil solo causaba que siguiera motivándose a continuar su romance con Emil a expensas de que su alma gemela apareciera al ser un alfa. Como el maravilloso mejor amigo que era, siempre estuvo para Yuuri y aunque su don todavía no despertaba por completo, jamás se imaginó la tormenta que se avecinaba en los próximos meses. En ese tiempo, solo tenía sueños premonitorios pero las veces que sucedían eran contadas._

 

 

_Un día, como cualquier otro, ocurrió lo que no debió pasar._

_No para Yuuri._

 

 

_Era de mañana, cerca de las 10 a.m. Yuuri había tenido problemas con las comidas desde algunos días y aunque tuviera una pequeña idea de lo que podía ser, prefirió optar por no decirle todavía a Seung-Gil hasta que se hiciera la prueba de embarazo. Pero él no era bueno lidiando con secretos así que únicamente se lo comentó a Phichit esa mañana antes de que Guang y Leo llegaran._

_**—¿Has estado vomitando por casi seis días y no le has dicho ni una palabra a Seung-Gil?** –Phichit abrió los ojos, rápidamente estuvo por gritar lo obvio pero una mano le tapó la boca._

 

_**—¡Shh!** –miró a los lados aunque no hubiera nadie todavía y la florería siguiera cerrada– **Quiero estar seguro, no quisiera arruinar… nuestro matrimonio.**_

 

_Phichit se imaginó cualquier cosa menos lo último._

 

_**—¿Qué estás diciendo, Yuuri? ¿Acaso crees que Seung-Gil no estaría contento?** –el omega negó._

 

_—No estoy seguro, apenas está comenzando su carrera y si tenemos un hijo por descuido mío, eso solo significaría que tendría que llenarse de más trabajo, no porque lo desea, sino por necesidad y así se llenaría de estrés y…_

 

_**—Yuuri** –el tailandés se rió mientras le desordenaba el cabello– **¿Realmente crees que Seung-Gil terminaría todo por un bebé? No pienses demasiado las cosas** –le picó la nariz– **Además, ¿por qué dices que fue descuido tuyo?**_

 

_**—Es que…** –se ruborizó– **tu sabes… hemos sido activos en cuanto… a “eso”… pero la última vez, las pastillas se me terminaron y solamente usamos condón… sé que debí ir por las pastillas pero no creí que…**_

 

_**—Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo –** le palmeó el hombro– **Escucha. ¿Crees que él sería capaz de echarte la culpa? Tú lo conoces, ¿él sería capaz de hacer algo así?** –el omega negó– **Y tampoco creo que terminaría un bonito matrimonio solo por un bebé, su bebé, Yuuri.**_

 

** _—Pero… su carrera… no quiero arruinar todo lo que ha conseguido…_ **

 

_**—Él te ama, bobo** –abrazó a su mejor amigo– **No dudes de él, si le sigues ocultando cosas importantes como estas, ahí si crearás un problema mayor. Haz la prueba de embarazo; si quieres, puedo ir a comprarla por ti. Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti.**_

 

_**—¡Gracias, Phichit!** –le devolvió el gesto, ahora más animado– **Tienes razón, no pensaré nada negativo.**_

 

_**—Sé que te preocupa su futuro pero me gustaría que también vieras por el tuyo, con o sin bebé en camino, Yuuri** –le jaló de la mejilla– **En cuanto cerremos, iremos a comprar la prueba. ¿Vale? ¡Ah! Guang y Leo ya están llegando** –comentó al verlos por el gran ventanal del local. _

 

_En cuanto llegaron los dos últimos, empezaron a acomodar los estantes y las flores, limpiar el lugar y hacer inspección del inventario de flores. De esa forma, Yuuri se encargaba de las que estuvieran enfermas o cerca de marchitarse. Para cuando hicieron el conteo de los girasoles, algunos se habían marchitado y Yuuri los curó. Guang y Leo sabían de su don pero habían prometido no decírselo a nadie, Guang también tenía uno y comprendía a Yuuri. En cuanto curó los girasoles marchitos, los envolvió con un plástico que tenía un diseño de corazones; al terminar de hacer ese ramo, fue hacia el ventanal donde se podía ver a las personas caminar para poner tal ramo junto a otros más para que pudieran verlo._

_El ramo se le resbaló de las manos y tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo, para cuando lo puso correctamente en una pequeña estantería, se levantó mirando hacia fuera del ventanal y se sorprendió por ver a un hombre de estatura alta, de ojos color azul con una mezcla de verde y el cabello plateado; con quien cruzó miradas menos de un segundo que pareció una eternidad. El hombre, el cual parecía extranjero, de repente se tocó el pecho como si algo lo oprimiera y luego como si se sintiera empujado hacia aquel extraño tras el vidrio que los separaba. Mientras eso pasaba en la calle, a la par,Yuuri, quien seguía dentro de la florería, sintió que algo lo empujó contra el ventanal y sus manos se apoyaron en el vidrio. Sus ojos volvieron a buscar esa mirada y sintió el tirón. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Dolía que estuvieran separados por una fina capa de vidrio._

 

_Esos preciosos ojos azules destellaban confusión y sorpresa._

 

_De pronto, Yuuri empezó a respirar agitadamente, todo en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente, demasiado, más de lo que usualmente se ponía cuando estaba en celo. Era un calor abrazador. Su esencia se esparció por todo el lugar con una fuerte ola de feromonas. Incluso Phichit la notó y los demás lo notaron. Yuuri se encogió y cayó de rodillas. Phichit todavía no entendía que sucedía pero de todas formas se acercó muy preocupado a su amigo._

 

_**—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?** –le frotó la espalda suavemente mientras lo sujetaba del brazo– **¿Yuuri?**_

 

_**—Ca…a… lor…** –apenas podía pronunciar las palabras– **Due..cof…le…cof**_

 

_Aquel hombre que estaba aún fuera de la florería se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se dirigió a la puerta de vidrio que aún seguía cerrada para empezar a golpearla con desesperación. Estaba asustado de lo que le sucediera a su alma gemela. Guang y Leo tampoco tenían idea de lo que sucedía pero al ver a ese hombre golpeando tan agobiado, Guang decidió que abriría la puerta._

 

_**—¿Calor?** –Phichit entendió, pero era muy tarde. Volteó a ver a Guang e intentó gritarle que no abriera– **¡No! ¡Guang! ¡No abr-**_

 

_Demasiado tarde._

 

_En cuanto ese hombre entró, la esencia llegó a sus pulmones: olía al alcohol más dulce y adictivo que jamás había probado, no había palabras exactas para describirlo mejor. Era él._

 

_Él era su alma gemela._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besos <3


End file.
